


The Detective and the Captain

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DCI Ianto Jones has relocated to Cardiff Wales (from Scotland Yard, youngest DCI at 26yrs) and is investigating a slate of murders with dubious signs of aliens where he meets the Torchwood team. Jack becomes enamored with the young gorgeous Welshman and using his charm they begin to date, but there are obstacles, The Doctor is coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Case

**Author's Note:**

> AU, non cannon compliant.

“Jack, the police are looking into a suspicious death in Morganstown,” Tosh shouts over to Jack who is sitting on the couch eating pizza.

“Right, Tosh send Gwen the coordinates,” Jack replies and taps his ear com while standing and heading for the garage. “Gwen, I will meet you there.”

“Okay Jack, I am only a few minutes away I will secure the crime scene until you arrive.”

Gwen arrives at the coordinates Tosh sent and sees to her dismay that SOCO is already there. It is a small gray house and a constable is guarding a closed door. Gwen walks purposely past the yellow caution tape towards a constable she does not recognize and raising her Torchwood ID.

“Torchwood, we are going to be taking over from here. I will need everyone to leave immediately.” Gwen moves to walk past when an arm comes across blocking her path.

“Sorry, Governor says no one is to come in until he gives the all clear,” says the unknown constable.

“Constable…Perkins is it. You go in there and tell your ‘governor’ that Torchwood is here to relieve him of the crime scene.” Gwen folds her arms across her chest silently cursing out the constable who obviously does not know who Torchwood is.

Constable Perkins talks into his mic located on his shoulder, Gwen tries to over hear what he is saying when she feel a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she see Jack with raise eyebrows.

“The local plod here refuses to let me in.” Gwen says jerking her head towards the constable arms folded across her chest in obvious annoyance, not noticing the door opening.

“That’s DCI plod to you, and as Constable Perkins informed you, the scene has not been secured. Once they have finished and I have confirmed your credentials then we can discuss why you are trying to barge your way onto my crime scene.”

Jack looked at the handsome pale Welshman wearing a light gray suit, white shirt and gray stripped tie. He had beautiful blue gray eyes and what Jack would describe as very kissable lips. He was maybe an inch shorter than Jack but leaner. Jack was mentally licking his lips and very glad he came to the crime scene.

“Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood.” Jack stuck out his hand, much to Gwen annoyance. She was hoping Jack would put DCI plod into his place.

“DCI Jones, do you have identification Captain?” Ianto says shaking Jack’s hand. Jack smiles and pulls out his Torchwood ID. Ianto looks at the ID and then back at Jack.

“And you Ms?” Ianto says looking at Gwen, who glares and pulls out her ID where Ianto just as carefully examines it and then gives it back to her.

“If you will both wait her for a moment, I will see how SOCO is getting on.” And with that Ianto steps back into the house, closing the door before either of them can object.

Gwen gaps open mouthed at Jack. She is not used to having the police not do what she tells them. And who is this DCI Jones anyway, wanker. Jack for his part has a slight smile on his lips. DCI Jones is very interesting indeed. Not only did he actually ask for ID but very neatly shut them out. Normally Jack would be pissed, but something about the calm demure attitude of DCI Jones intrigued Jack.

The door opened a few minutes later by DCI Jones who ushers them inside. They follow Ianto in the rooms as he describes the scene.

“SOCO is just finishing up now, it looks like the perpetrator broke in from the French windows,” Ianto pointed indicating the glass. “then made his way into the kitchen where he surprised Mrs. Opal Freeling, 82, of making tea. Mrs. Freeling appears to have dropped the kettle. The perpetrator then slashes at her slicing her neck and chest in a horizontal motion. The perpetrator then dragged her body up the back stairs where she dies of _exsanguination_. Our M.E is estimates the time of dead sometime between 19-21:00 hours based upon neighbor testimony. Interesting enough were the unusual compound found in her wounds. Of course we will know more after the post mortem.”

Gwen was just opening her mouth when Jack cut her off.

“Thank you DCI Jones. I think this might be something that Torchwood will need to take over, however, I am all for agency cooperation. We could share the results with you.” Jack smiles again.

Ianto looks at Jack, “I always appreciate agency cooperation Captain, I will of course need to confirm with my superiors.”

“Of course, confirm away, and it’s Jack.”

Ianto’s phone rings and he steps away from them to answer it.

“Jack what are you doing?” Hisses Gwen. “Just tell them to bugger off. Tosh can hack the results from the database. We don’t need them. It’s our case.”

“Gwen, like Ianto said, a little outside agency cooperation is always appreciated. Our relations with the locals are bad enough, let’s try and play nice.” Jack smiles at Ianto’s return.

“SOCO is finished; I am to inform you Captain Harness that you are welcome to investigate the crime scene. My superiors confirm that we will be cooperating with Torchwood until it can be determined which agency has jurisdiction. Until then if you would please phone my office we can make arrangements to share information.” Ianto produces a slim silver case from his front inside pocket, opens and presents a card for Jack.

Jack takes the offered card, “thank you DCI Jones, I look forward to seeing you.”

Ianto looks at him quizzically, and then smiles. “I look forward to work with you Captain Harkness. If you will excuse me, Constable Perkins will remain on guard.” Ianto moves past them, Jack turned and watched.

“Enjoying the view, Jack?” Gwen huffs out.

“Oh Yeah, he has a very nice arse. Reminds me of….”

Gwen rolls her eyes and tunes out for a moment. “Wait what did he mean by determining jurisdiction? WE have jurisdiction! We’re Torchwood.”

“Yeah, but it could be a random killing and nothing to do with us. Just because we chased an alien in this area last night doesn’t mean that this wasn’t totally random. Although I don’t like the unusual compound he mentioned.”

Jack clapped his hands startling Gwen out of her revere. “Okay standard Torchwood clean up, I’m putting you in charge Gwen.” And then Jack walks out, leaving a frustrated Gwen. Gwen gets a call from Tosh, her and Owen are just pulling up.

Jack catches up with Ianto outside the house as he is giving instructions to the rest of the police constables who have gathered in the area for door to door inquires.

“Ah, Captain Harkness,” Ianto begins.

“Jack.” Jack says with a grin.

Ianto smiles and nods, “Jack, this is my sergeant, James Hastings. Hastings this is Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood.”

James Hastings looked at Jack and nodded. He knew who Torchwood was and did not like their attitude at crime scenes. He also knew but never worked with PC Gwen Copper who was presently working with Torchwood. Gwen had a bit of a reputation that was still talked about. But he shook the captain’s proffered hand, and then excused himself. Hastings moved away to talk to a constable who had just arrived and was watching the interaction of his superior and the captain. Hastings would swear the captain was flirting with his governor.

Jack liked Hastings; he was a good looking man, shorter than both him and Ianto with sandy blond hair and hazel eyes. He was older than Ianto maybe by a few years, but seemed to respect Ianto. Jack also liked that he while Hastings might have stepped away he was watching both of them. Jack was wondering if there was something between the two men.

So Jack turned his attentions back to Ianto, turned on the charm and flirted. Ianto smiled in an amused way but flirted back, much to the delight of Jack, Ianto blushed slightly when Jack asked him out to dinner.

Jack and Ianto met the following night at a little Thai restaurant, but much to the dismay of both men were unable to even sit down, both being called to work. Hastily the two men agreed to try and meet again before rushing to their respective cars. Despite the failure to even make it to the 5 minute mark Jack was rather pleased he had met Ianto, it meant that they would meet again.

And so the courtship of Jack and Ianto began. Crossing each other paths during work, and eventually settled to meeting on Friday for coffee at a café close to both their work places. They had tried to meet for dinner once again and once again were called to work. Ianto was beginning to think he was being spied upon, while Jack was sure the rift had something personal against him.

Ianto was just closing a recent case that was collaborated with Torchwood when he quickly scanned the report to make sure everything was in order before submitting it for the archives when he notices something odd. Carefully he looks at the reports and evidence again then sits back in his chair to think. Ianto pulls his phone out of his pocket and sent a text. A few minutes later his text is answered and Ianto is walking out of the station towards the café.

Ianto sits down in a booth and orders coffee for both men. Soon Jack is walking in grinning at the unexpected invite and is excited. Jack sat down; his grin fading at the serious look Ianto gave him.

Jack watches as Ianto pulls out a pen and using his mouth removes the cap. Jack can’t help but stare at the lid that is clamped between white teeth and protruding from luscious lips. Jack is deep in his fantasy concerning those lips while Ianto continues to draw on the photos with the pen. He then recaps the pen and closes his lips, much to Jack’s dismay. Jack looks at the photo and is shocked. Ianto had detailed the photo of the original crime scene and was pointing out why the angle of the body was inconsistent with the M.E reports and a few other curious details.

“Wait, how do you know this?” Jack interrupts.

“I was there; I saw the scene for myself right before you got there. I have an edict memory Jack, details and organization; it is why I am so good at my job and why I have been promoted in such a short time. What I want to know is who and why these photos, which are part of the _official_ _file_ and are _evidence_ , were tampered with.” Ianto looks at Jack questioningly.

Jack is furiously thinking and cursing Gwen at the same time. Jack is considering retconing Ianto for an hour and taking the evidence with him, but something tells him Ianto would have backups and with his mind, could probably break the retcon anyway.

“I don’t know,” was all Jack could think of.

“Something else that is strange I went to see the SOCO who took the photos, he is required to keep copies, and funny enough, the copies were deleted. He is a good man and technician who has been doing his job for over a decade knows the standard operation procedures and regulations. So he would not be careless as to delete the photos himself. He does however remember one (former PC) Gwen Cooper, coming to talk to him.

“If former PC Gwen Cooper is tampering with evidence it is a very serious offense. Which is why I am talking to you first before I go to my superiors? Once again Jack, I have to ask you, do you know who and why these photos were tampered with.” Ianto gives him a beseeching look.

“Let me look into this Ianto, give me until the end of the week.” Jack evens his tone.

“You have to know Jack that this could trigger an investigation into all evidence regarding any and all cases Torchwood has taken over from Cardiff Major Crime’s unit, serious charges could be pending.”

Jack wonders if he could trust Ianto with the truth about Torchwood and why it would be beneficial for both their departments to leave this alone. They need a police liaison and unfortunately Gwen has let it slide to where they do not have good relations.

“Please Ianto, let me look into it, I will see what I can find out. Trust me on this.” Jack looks at the younger man. Jack remembers their first meeting a several weeks ago. There were sparks that flew between them. Jack had flirted like mad and the younger man had much to Jack delight (and Gwen’s dismay) flirted back, through witty repartee. They had met casually these last few weeks around Cardiff. Jack had found out Ianto lived on Adventures Quay, few minutes away from the hub so they were continuously running into each other. And after the incident with Suzie, Jack had promised Ianto dinner.

“Wednesday Jack…..no,” Ianto held up his hands as Jack was about to protest. “I should have informed my superiors as soon as I noticed the discrepancy, but I wanted to see you first for an explanation. I can’t sit on this for a week, you have until Wednesday then I have to report this. I’m sorry.” Ianto was truly sorry. He liked Jack, and was intrigued by the older man. But he also had his job to think about.

“Okay, Wednesday.” Jack abruptly stood up and ignored Ianto’s hand outstretched. Ianto watched crestfallen as Jack walked away from him coat billowing around his legs.

Jack knew he would not get into any trouble they were above the police forces after all, but it would not look good having any Torchwood investigation re opened by a DCI. And knowing Ianto’s terrier like personality he would dig into not just the current case but probably go back years. Jack also didn’t want Ianto to get reprimanded which was also a possibility once he was told to leave the Torchwood cases alone. Jack had seriously considered offering Ianto a job, he would be a valuable asset in the field and for the cover ups, but Jack was starting to think of Ianto as a friend. Their brief conversations brief and….comforting. Jack was always telling Gwen not to let her relationship with Rhys slide. Jack is starting to see the appeal of having someone outside of Torchwood. He didn’t want anything to happen to Ianto. Which is why he can’t be part of Torchwood, his mind supplied. Even though you like working with him….and like looking at him. Jack wouldn’t deny Ianto had started playing a major role in his erotic dreams as of recent. He liked Ianto and didn’t want him to get hurt.

Jack briskly walked back to the hub, thinking. Damn Gwen for getting careless. Ever since they had started sleeping together she has gotten more reckless, her idea that sleeping with the boss had elevated her to his second in command and gained her favors. Jack shakes his head realizing this responsibility squarely falls on his shoulders. He is going to have to do something about Gwen and Ianto, and he is not looking forward to it.

The hub door rolls back alarms blaring, “Gwen! My office now!” Jack barks at her as he strides past on the way to his office. Gwen’s eyes go wide wondering if it was an act (they had begun to recently have their encounters during the day.) Gwen noticed both Tosh and Owen looking at her. She shrugs and walks to Jack’s office closing the door.

Gwen is dismayed to see Jack pacing in his office, his anger real.

“What happened on the Core case? I told you to make it good. The new detective is not some backwater plod. He is from Scotland Yard and damn good at his job.” Jack glares at her.

Gwen folder her arms across her chest, “Jack it is not big deal. Just call his superiors and tell them to make sure he drops it. We are above them, they don’t need answers.”

Jack looks at her, “Gwen, while we are above them we still need to keep good relations. Your attitude and lax in cover up is costing us our relationship. You are supposed to be our liaison with the police, but last time Tosh went into the station Tosh got an earful from their captain about your behavior (his too but Jack wasn’t going to dwell on that. People were always complaining about his behavior, 21st century morals and all that). Needless to say our relations have been strained. We don’t need this Gwen. I expect you to do your job efficiently, as of late it has become slipshod. Now I have to clean up your mess. Make sure next time you are efficient I don’t want another call about how the crime scene is not consistent with the evidence.”

“But Jack, Owen should really do the cover up and evidence doctoring; he is a doctor and would know more about the scene than I do.” Gwen pouted.

“It’s your job Gwen, now leave….and Gwen. Let’s be clear. There isn’t going to be a _next time_ , got it. If you can’t do the job I hired you for then you are out. Now leave.” Jack turned and sat down in his chair.

Gwen was furious, “How dare you, Jack Harkness! You are such a hypocrite. Do you honestly think that because we are sleeping together you can talk to me like that! I’m your second in command, you don’t have anyone else. And I do, do my job. This is about that detective, what’s his name, Jones. You’re mad that you are going to have to go to his superiors and get him fired. Well he deserves it. I told him to leave the crime scene and he didn’t he barred me! Even after I told him I was from Torchwood, he didn’t recognize my authority. He should be fired. Instead you are taking it out on me, it’s not fair.”

Jack turns towards Gwen, “Out, and just because we **were** sleeping together Gwen, doesn’t mean you are my second in command, and it doesn’t grant you any special favors. Now go! And make sure your paperwork gets done before you leave today.”

“I have to leave early, Rhys my _boyfriend_ , and I have plans tonight.” Gwen goads Jack thinking he would back down. _No sex for you Jack if you don’t behave._ But her brain did not pick up on the past tense were.

“Out, paperwork, now. And if you leave early without turning it in Gwen, there will be consequences.” Jack doesn’t even bother to look at her (so he misses her shocked face); instead turning to do his own work wondering how he is going to handle Ianto and the Core case.

Gwen slams the office door as she leaves and throws herself into her chair. She was going to offer to come back to the hub later that night so Jack and her could have a little slap and tickle. But now she thinks that she will stay with Rhys tonight and Jack can suffer.

Gwen was thinking furious how she could fix the situation she was in. She was seriously considering retconning DCI Plod (as she called him), but was afraid if Jack found out he would go ballistic. Gwen noticed the ‘chemistry ’between the two men and was not happy. Jack was hers; she didn’t want him with anyone else. Maybe she could find similar photos and say there was a mix up due to police incompetence. She can give the original photos back and only slightly altered the bite wounds from the weevil attack. Deciding that was her best option Gwen went in search of Owen and Tosh to enlist their help. Much to her dismay neither Owen nor Tosh was willing to do the work for her, but Owen did tell her how to change the wound to disguise the weevil attack. Gwen spent the rest of her day carefully altering the photos, she then double checked the evidence and report to make sure everything was meticulous correct. It was close to 6pm when she walked into Jack’s office unannounced.

“How many times have I asked you to knock Gwen?” Jack asked closing the CCTV on his computer.

“Oh sorry, what were you doing?” Gwen would have sworn she saw Ianto on the screen.

Jack turned, “Gwen, knock next time you want to come in. Is that the report on the Core case?”

“Uh, yeah I finished it. Look I have to go and meet Rhys….”Gwen starts.

Jack shakes his head. “What did you come up with?”

“I used the original photos and just retouched the wounds. It should satisfy DCI Plod.” Gwen spoke without thinking. Jack glared at her.

“I mean…” Gwen starts when she saw Jack’s face.

“Take the report and deliver personally to DCI Jones, tonight.” Jack tone of voice gave no indication that it would be negotiable.

Gwen’s anger got the better of her, “Jack!” She stomped her foot, “I have plans tonight. You might have nothing going on, but _I have a life._ What is it with you and DCI Plod anyway?” Gwen pouted.

“He is not DCI Plod; his name is Jones, DCI Ianto Jones. You should treat him with respect Gwen; he has risen in the ranks in just 4 short years making DCI two years ago at only 24 years old. Remind me, you were still a constable after 6 years and getting close to 30 weren’t you. So show him a little respect and take the report to him personally, now. “Jack turned his back on Gwen.

Gwen stomped out of Jack’s office and went to get her coat. She would call Rhys on her way to the station to let him know he she was going to be late, again.

Gwen breezed into the police station and went up to the duty sergeant and slapping the folder down said it was for DCI Jones. Gwen was turning to leave when the sergeant called her back. The sergeant began by filling out a form and asking questions, he then called DCI Jones, much to Gwen’s annoyance.

“Look, I don’t have time for this, just give him the report.” Gwen snapped. It was already 6.30 by now; they were not going to make it to dinner.

“One moment, DCI Jones was still in the building and is on his way, oh there he is.”

Ianto walked towards Gwen and nodded.

“Ms. Cooper, I understand you have a report for me?” Ianto says in his soft welsh tones.

Gwen rolls her eyes, “the Core case,” Gwen thrusts the reports into Ianto hands.

“Ah, if you would like to come into my office.” Ianto turned and started walking back through the doors he came through.

“look I really don’t have time for this, I’m late…” Gwen began.

“It will only take a moment Ms. Cooper.” Ianto was holding the door open.

Gwen walked through and after walking through a maze of desk entered private room with two desks.

“Please have a seat.” Ianto indicated a chair across for his desk.

Ianto sat and was looking at the report, paying careful attention to the photos. Gwen started to fidget.

“I see you fixed the rather poorly rush photo shopped job you did on the previous photos, but you didn’t fix the spelling mistakes in the coroner’s report, bit sloppy that, coroners usually know how to spell laceration and hemorrhage.” Ianto looks at Gwen his eyes narrowing his voice becoming less friendly.

“Ms. Cooper, we are not plods here in major crimes but rather skilled at our jobs. Perhaps if you did yours better and less slipshod we would not be having this conversation. If you were my constable I would have had you reprimanded. But as you are captain Harkness’s, I digress, it’s his problem. However, do not, I repeat do not tamper with evidence ever again. I know Torchwood thinks they are above the law, but no one is above the law when they falsify evidence of a major crime. I know Torchwood reputation and that your relations with the majority of the police departments are tenuous at best. We are both enforcer of laws and it would be better to work together rather than at crosses purposes. Now I understand you do not want to be late for your engagement, don’t let me detain you.” Ianto looks at Gwen then rising watches her make her way towards the exit doors. Gwen is furious, her face red from the dressing down she got from the plod, _who the hell does he think he is! You are so fucking fired!_ Gwen wished she could slam doors on her way out.

Once Gwen left her office Ianto picked up his phone.

“Hello, captain Harkness, DCI Jones. I would like to thank you for your cooperation on the Core case. Yes your constable just left. I am afraid rather irate too. I did speak to her about her conduct unbecoming as a law enforcement officer. I am afraid she did not take it well. What? Yes, I’ll meet you there in 20 minutes. Certainly, I look forward to it.” Ianto dropped the receiver back into the cradle and grabbed his coat. He quickly went out onto his computer to log himself out then whistling walked towards the back exit that lead onto James Street. He was glad Jack had invited him to dinner, after Jack leaving earlier he was afraid the older man was angry and their budding friendship over.

Jack and Ianto arrived at the Vive Brazil in the Maldron Hotel at the same time. Jack smiled and held the door open. Soon both men were seated at a table and looking over the menu.

“So how long do you think we will have this time?” Ianto asks perusing the menu and taking a sip of water.

“well given the suns rotation, the ice on the polar caps and the man on the corner with a sign saying the world is ending, I think about….oh half an hour before all hell breaks loose and we get called back to work.” Jack grins.

“You know you are probably right, I think I will order mine for take a way just in case.” Ianto smiles.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Ms. Cooper arrive in the restaurant with a handsome chubby bloke.

“We have company.” Ianto says to Jack and glances at the door. Jack casually turns his head to look in the window and see Rhys and Gwen. Jack tried not to roll his eyes. Now he is positive Gwen saw him earlier looking at restaurants.

“Keep your head down, maybe she won’t see us.” Jack says out of the side of his mouth as he raises his menu to hide behind. Ianto smirks.

“Oh, I don’t think that will be a problem. I gave Gwen a bit of dressing down earlier. I doubt anything sank in, oh…we’ve be spotted. Should we duck under the table?” Ianto jokes.

Ianto was surprised however when Gwen and Rhys made their way over to their table. Jack is thinking how glad he had booked a table for two so Gwen and Rhys would not be able to join them.

“Well funny seeing you here, evening Jack.” Gwen had her back completely turned away for Ianto. Rhys looked at Gwen and rolled his eyes. He thought it was strange that Gwen wanted to drag him all the way over here for dinner when they could have eaten closer to home. Now he sees why. Rhys wasn’t a stupid man he could tell Gwen was attracted to her boss, she talked enough about him. He had the same problem when she worked for the police as well. He hadn’t really met Jack before, _handsome blokes the pair of them_ , Rhys thought. _Wonder if they are a couple? Gwen seems a bit put out and is ignoring the other guy._..

“Hi, I’m Rhys Williams, Gwen’s boyfriend.” Rhys said offering his hand to Jack then Ianto.

“Ianto Jones, nice to meet you Rhys.” Ianto said standing up to shake Rhys hand.

“We should get a table together; I’m sure the wait staff.” Gwen started. Rhys was shocked Gwen would so brazenly invite herself to dine when it was obvious to Rhys the two men were on a date.

“Actually we have already ordered, I think that is our meal.” Jack said thanking the various deities for the save. Except his praise did not last as Ianto’s phone buzzed.

“Oh come on!” Jack said exasperated.

“You did say 30 minutes” Ianto reminded him as he looked at the text and carefully folded his napkin across his plate as he stood up.

“Rhys it was nice to meet you, Gwen. Jack….I’ll call you.” Ianto shakes his head and smiles. He picks up the take away container hoping to have a chance to actually eat it sometime tonight.

Jack sat down and pouted. He would have liked to have dinner with Ianto for once. They haven’t even kissed yet! Courting was a rather tedious affair that Jack was losing patience n _ext time I am just going to snog the hell out of him first, and eat afterwards. Ohhhh maybe I will lay out food and eat if off his body, a Ianto buffet all-you-can-eat._

Jack ended up inviting Gwen and Rhys to join him as he sat and sulked. His mood brightened when a half hour later he received a text from Ianto saying he had a lovely time and that he was off pager duty next week.

Somehow the rift and Cardiff were kind to the boys who managed to meet up for lunch the following Tuesday. They talked only briefly about work, and Ianto blushing and stammering managed to ask Jack if he would like to come over and watch the game on Saturday. It would be their first time actually planning on something during the day that did not fall under the guise of inter-agency cooperation. Jack was taken aback at first. Of course he liked Ianto but he couldn’t get involved, not really, the doctor was coming. But Ianto was so nervous and before Jack could respond, Ianto received a call and was already standing up. Ianto joked at least they got through lunch and might have to think more lunches less dinner and was out of the café before Jack could respond to the invitation for Saturday.

A few hours later Jack received an email from Ianto apologizing for Saturday. A colleague’s wife had gone into labor and he would be working split shift for the next few weeks. There was no mention of some other time or of getting together later in the week. Jack had a sinking feeling that his hesitation in answering played a major role in Ianto taking the split shifts as an excuse for not seeing Jack.

Jack felt conflicted, he like Ianto a lot, enjoyed their time together, he just didn’t do relationships. _But Ianto is the first person aside from Estelle you have dated who was not involved with Torchwood. And face it you have been enjoying it._ Jack sighed and ran his finger through his hair. Life was so much easier a few months ago when he was shagging Gwen and pulling on the side, a lot less complicated, a _lot more lonely though, at least with Ianto you have companionship._

Just then there was a knock on Jack’s door shortly followed by Tosh.

“Hi Jack….you look down, what’s wrong?”

Jack looked at Tosh and decided that he needed some advice and perspective.

“Ianto asked me over to watch the game Saturday.” Jack told her looking miserable.

“Oh that’s grand.” Tosh replied wondering why Jack looked so down. “Is this the first time you have…” Tosh began but was cut off from Jack.

“Yes,I mean no. We meet for coffee and dinner occasionally.” Tosh raised her eyebrow. “okay we meet twice a week sometimes more for the last three months. But this is the first time he asked me to come over in the day time, to watch a game.”

“what is wrong with watching the game?” Tosh was perplexed.

Sighing, Jack runs his hands through his already tousled hair. “I like him Tosh, but, I’m not into….you know…relationships.” Jack ends lamely realizing it sounds like what it is, a pitiful excuse.

“So him asking you to watch the game is code for…relationship. Maybe he invited several people.”

Jack looked at her.

“it gets worse doesn’t it.” Tosh said looking at him.

“He sent me an email saying that Saturday was off and said it was because a worker was on paternity leave and that he might not be available for a few weeks.”

“Oh.” Tosh said.

“Yeah, oh. I think that pretty much translate into he who hesitate is lost.” Jack said miserably already missing the DCI.

“Or is means he who hesitate answering an invitation doesn’t go to the game. If I were you, I would tell him the truth. That you hesitated because you don’t like rugby. Then offer to take him to a movie. Make it a date.”

“I don’t date.” Jack said quickly.

“meeting someone for dinner and coffee every other night for a few months could be construed as dating.” Tosh replied helpfully.

Tosh sighed, _why does Jack do this to himself. I know he likes Ianto, but panics anytime you try to pin down what is going on._

 _It’s not just the label,_ Jack thinks, _but the expectations what are attached._

“I’m afraid Jack the answer you are looking for is either at the end of the phone, email or text. Although….”

“what?” Jack asked hopefully.

“there are always flowers, everyone likes flowers. Hard to stay mad or avoid someone if they send you flowers.”

“I’m not sending him flowers,” Jack replies.

“Suit yourself. I just came in to give you this report. Call Ianto ask him out. You like him, and let’s face it Jack, you have been is such a good mood because of him.”

Jack sent an email saying that he appreciated being invited to watch the game on Saturday, but wasn't into rugby and that maybe they could go to a movie when he was off split shifts. 


	2. Keep Calm and Carry On

Once again the intrepid DCI Jones had beaten them to a crime scene. Gwen was furious; she did not like how Jack was actively pursuing the younger Welshman. She had seem them earlier in the week at a coffee shop together and had assumed it was a one-time fluke, but when she went looking for Jack later that day saw his IM open and noticed that it was planned. They were meeting for coffee twice a week and had plans on meeting on the weekend, work permitting, for a run.

Gwen and Tosh were securing the crime scene and collecting evidence. Owen was looking over at the body. Gwen was glaring at Jack and Ianto who were in conversation away from the group.

“Something wrong Gwen?” Tosh asks noticing Gwen’s eradicate behavior.

“What, oh…nothing.” Gwen grumbles still glaring at Jack and Ianto. This was a good thing because she did not see Tosh smile. Both her and Owen had noticed Gwen’s change of behavior of late, and now Tosh had finally got a better glimpse of the illusive and gorgeous DCI Jones, Jack had been talking highly of. Tosh had known Jack longer than any of them, she had never met any of Jack’s lovers, figuring them to be mostly one night stands (and she would be right). But Tosh as a technical genius and in charge of monitoring the computer systems saw that Jack and Ianto corresponded frequently on IM and email. She never read them, but did save the transcripts for Jack, in case he ever needed them.

Ianto was taking Jack through the crime scene, they were walking slowly and sometimes Ianto would stop and point something out. Tosh and Gwen were finally finished and were walking over when they heard.

“So are you free for dinner tonight.” Jack asks quietly.

“I should be getting done around 6, why don’t you come over when you have finished up, that way if either of us is called away we are not rushing from a restaurant like last time. Don’t think I will even be able to go back to the French place without the waiter thinking we were dining and dashing.”

“Should I bring anything?” Jack asks, so engrossed in Ianto he did not see Gwen and Tosh come up behind them.

“Just yourself.” Ianto quietly replies as he continues to pretend they are talking about the case.

 Jack smiles, it was their first dinner date in a more intimate setting. Lots of things you can do in an intimate setting.

“So barring work, I’ll see you at seven.” Ianto smiles at Jack, then quickly turns away realizing Gwen and Tosh were close to them. Jack seeing his odd behavior looks over and sees Gwen and Tosh who are obviously listening in, so Jack smiles and winks at them.

“All ready ladies?” Ianto and Jack separate, Ianto goes to talk to the SOCO captain and hoping for once that their dinner plans would include more than a hello and running out the door on a call. Ianto smiled fondly at their last 3 tries; they had made it all the way being served a meal before the calls came in. It was why this time Ianto insisted on dinner at his place, easier to leave at a moment’s notice and no chasing down waiters to pay for food they had not eaten nor could they wait for it to be boxed up for take away.

“So Jack what was that about?” Gwen had crossed her arms over her chest, not realizing she sounded like a jealous lover.

Jack ignoring the question, “what have we got?” Tosh started to explain while Gwen stared mulishly at Jack. Soon Owen joined them and they left. Tosh had called shotgun and before Gwen could argue had hopped into the front seat. Tosh turned up the music as Jack drove back to the hub.

“Can we coffee and lunch before we head back Jack?” Tosh asked knowing it was Gwen’s turn to pick up for the team.

“Sure, we can stop by the café on the way back.” Jack smiled. He was pretty sure what Tosh was up to, and it would be nice to talk about it for once.

Jack stopped the SUV close to the café, it was lunch time and busy. Owen and Gwen got out, Owen was going to go for coffee and Gwen would get sandwiches.

“So?” Tosh looked at Jack.

“So?” Jack replied.

“Jack, tell me about him, how long have you been going out.”

“Not long, and we haven’t actually been out. Every time we try there is always a rift alert or he gets called in. We have had 3 dinner dates, the longest lasting 20 minutes. But we do meet for coffee on Tuesday’s and Fridays for debriefing.” Jack didn’t mention that despite his best efforts and staying the night at Ianto on a weekly basis, him and Ianto have yet to actually have sex. They have managed a few hand jobs, but Ianto is a bit reluctant to go further, so Jack is taking it slow. _My reputation would be ruined if they found out Ianto and I have been courting for the last few months and I have yet to make love to my delicious Welshman._

“So that is where you have been disappearing too. I have been running interference on the CCTV, Gwen has been stalking you. I like him” Tosh replied smugly.

“Me too,” Jack replied candidly and a bit worried about Gwen’s behavior. Soon Owen and Gwen were back and they were on the way to the hub.

Tosh hides her grin, so they have gone out more than once, she is thrilled. It did explain why Jack was much happier these days, and it wasn’t just the sex he was getting but companionship. Out of all of them Jack was the only single one left. Tosh and Tommy were going on their 2 year anniversary, and Owen was married to Katie a nurse at the hospital. Tosh was surprised when Jack and Gwen had started to sleep together, despite Gwen supercilious attitude about her being in a relationship with Rhys. Jack told all of them not to let their relationship slide, Gwen though he was talking to her personally. It was a few months before Gwen actually found out Owen was married and Tosh had a long term boyfriend. Granted Tommy worked in London but he was always home on weekends, and Jack was great about giving them the weekend off. She had a feeling that the weekend rotation is going to start again. She saw brochures on Jack’s desk for flats in the area, perhaps he was finally going to move out of the hub and take an interest in the people and place he protected.

Gwen was frowning when she got in the car, she did not like the familiarity Jack had with DCI Plod, and what is this! Jack asking Ianto out on a date?

 **Later that evening after Jack had sent everyone home**.

Jack decided to walk to Ianto’s for dinner. Despite Jack owing Ianto dinner, it was Ianto who called and invited Jack. However half way there the rain started to pour down in droves and even running, Jack was soaked to the bone by the time he rang the button for Ianto’s flat.

Jack took the lift to the top floor leaving a puddle of water, and then squelched down the hallway to Ianto flat.

Ianto opened the door to see a drowned Jack, water pouring off of him leaving puddles at his feet.

“Oh, you poor thing, come inside.” Ianto steps back letting Jack in the vestibule. Ianto is wearing a pair of black trousers and a solid red jumper. Jack eyes travel down admiring the view. _Red is certainly his colour._

“Strip down; I’ll get you a towel and a robe. I can put your clothes in the dryer.” Ianto leaves while Jack starts taking off his wet clothes. Jack carefully drapes his beloved coat on the coat rack and by the time Ianto returned Jack is completely naked. Ianto pauses only for a moment, blushes and holds out two towels and a thick terry cloth robe. Jack watches as Ianto makes a concerted effort not to stare at Jack, because of course Jack starts with his hair so he is still naked and unselfconscious, as Ianto picks up the wet clothes.

Finding an interesting spot on the floor to stare at, Ianto tells Jack, “Come through when you’re dry, I’ll get you something warm to drink.” And Ianto scurries out of Jack sight, Jack’s grin following him. Jack dries himself and slips on the warm robe; Jack also notices Ianto had brought a pair of slipper and slides into them. They are a little small but warm and dry.

Jack enters the rest of the flat. He walks down the hallway, the walls are painted a bright white but have touches of color from the ‘artwork’ painted directly on the walls. Jack found it a rather cool effect. Jack enters the living room and is surprised by the gas fireplace on the wall giving warmth to the room. The living room has a 3 piece suit in soft gray microfiber, arranged just so you can look out past the balcony to the lights reflecting off the water of Roath Basin. One wall is lined with bookshelves Jack looks at the titles, mostly mystery writers, Christie, Doyle, and Marsh. A few photographs of Ianto with a group of men in football uniforms, Ianto and a gorgeous black women reclining on a chaise lounge on a yellow sanded beach, their arms around each other. Another photo of Ianto with two women, their resemblance screamed siblings.

“Here you go Jack, something to warm your insides,” Ianto passed Jack a whiskey tumble filled with amber liquid. “I put your clothes on the dryer. It should take about an hour I think. I have a dry cleaning bag for your coat; it should do fine if I turn the heat on low. Have a seat; dinner won’t be ready for another 30 minutes.” Ianto walks over to the sofa and sits down his own whiskey in his hand. Jack comes and sits on the sofa next to Ianto angled so they can talk, close enough that Jack who rest one arm across the sofa could stroke Ianto’s neck if he wanted to. Jack noticed Ianto did not move away and also turned slightly so they were facing each other.

“So how did you come by that coat of your, WWII RAF if I am not mistaking.” Ianto looks at Jack.

“How much do you know about WWII?” Jack asks with a grin.

“Try me.” Ianto replies with a smile.

“It was my grandfathers, he served in the BCATP.” Jack looks at Ianto to make sure he is following along.

“British Commonwealth Air Training Plan, carry on.” Ianto looks at Jack nonplused.

“Right, my grandfather came over from the States, saying he was Canadian. Flew a few missions, and then returned after the war. My dad kept the coat and passed it on to me.” Jack watched Ianto, he could tell Ianto was mentally doing the math for Jack’s age, and it wasn’t adding up, but Ianto was too polite to say anything.

“My turn, how did you know about the coat?”

“I am an aficionado of WWII; my grandfather was….he...uh…he… worked at Bletchley Park.” Jack thought Ianto slight stutter was cute.

“Bletchley Park, your grandfather was a code breaker, who?” Jack was now very interested. One of his many regrets was never getting to Bletchley Park, and meeting the people who worked there during the war. He frequently corresponded with a woman who worked there but he never knew her name, just a code number.

“John Tiltman.” Jack looked at Ianto impressed. It explained a lot about his personality, his edict memory and his ability to sort out patterns and information.

“The cryptanalyst, worked on the German enigma machine, Lorzen ciphers and notably his attempts to decipher the Voynich manuscript.” Jack spoke as if from memorization.

Ianto looked at Jack appreciatively, “Yes, the very same. He used to teach me all sort of ciphers and codes growing up. I got in trouble more than once at school from writing my report in code. I still write the important bits in code to this day, you know, to keep my hand in. Wait here a moment.” Ianto got up and went into another part of the flat and returned with a box.

When he returned, Ianto sat close to Jack, their thighs touching. Opening the box Ianto passes a photo of a man in uniform from WWII, “that’s my granddad, and this one is the whole team.”

Jack whistles at the next photo.

“Get off, that’s my gran. She was an air raid warden during the war.” Ianto says proudly. Jack could see the resemblance, her dark hair, cute button nose, kissable lips and although black and white, he was pretty sure they shared the same eye colour.

“You have a British ration book; I haven’t seen one of these in years!” Jack grabs the buff book excitedly and starts to look through it.

“Of course you haven’t, we are not on rations anymore for one thing, also they are hard to find. This one was my grans. Look at that, can you imagine living on such foods, no curries, oh the horror.” Ianto smiles and nudges Jack in the ribs.

They look through more of Ianto’s memorabilia from WWII, newspaper articles, pamphlets with Keep Calm and Carry on, his gran’s air raid medal. Both men excited as school children over a shared love of treasure. Jack stops and looks at Ianto. Ianto looks at Jack and slowly they lean towards each other, Ianto’s lips were centimeters away, Jack could feel Ianto’s breath on his lips and parted them slightly and inhaled.

The mood however was broken by several beeping and buzzing.

Ianto pulls back quickly, “Oh, dinner is ready; I think your clothes are too.” Ianto hops up, much to Jack’s dismay and goes into the kitchen. Then Jack realizes his phone is part of the noise. Getting up Jack goes to the small end table and sees Gwen calling. Frowning he answers.

“Problem Gwen?” Jack’s VM did not go off so he knows there is no rift activity.

“Where are you?” Gwen asks petulantly.

“Having dinner, why?” Jack refrains from adding he is at Ianto’s.

“Oh, where? I could meet you.” Gwen responds enthusiastically.

“That’s not possible, listen Gwen my dinner is ready.” Jack tries again.

“Oh, get it for take away and meet me at the hub. Rhys had to make an unscheduled delivery, he will be gone until morning. I’m here already.” Jack swears he can hear her unbuttoning her jeans. _Why did I ever fuck you,_ he thinks. _I really need to exercise more control….or not….._ Jack sees Ianto setting a serving bowl with steaming rising from it. Jack’s mouth is watering but not from the food.

“Eh….. what Gwen?” Jack is startled back into reality.

“Where are you?” Gwen asks again she noticed how jack avoided her question.

Sighing, “I told you having dinner, I need to go.” Jack’s patients have worn out. He just wanted a nice dinner with Ianto and that kiss had looked promising.

“JACK!” Gwen had shouted. But Jack interrupted her.

“No Gwen, look I have to go. Don’t call back unless it is an emergency.” Jack hangs up the phone to the protests of Gwen. He thinks he heard something about a tart.

“Your clothes are ready, second door to the right.” Ianto had waited until he thought the phone conversation was finished then peaked around the corner and motions with his head. Jack goes to the second door to the right and sure enough his now dry clothes, still warm from the dryer are neatly folded on a bed in what looks to be Ianto’s bedroom. Jack dresses quickly. Centuries of dressing and undressing for all occasions has made him faster than the average male. Jack takes a quick poke around noticing the king size bed with dark red sheets and stifles a moan, his vivid imagination already placing a naked and pale Welshman writhing in pleasure under Jack’s excellent ministrations. Opening the nightstand drawers Jack sees handcuffs and a blindfold, cock ring and vibrator ( _oh goody kink_ ) now his imagination has added the blindfold and handcuff to the naked and writhing man while Jack teased him with the vibrator. There was a half-bottle of lube, ( _we even share the same brand preference_ ) and some photos turned upside down. Jack quickly flips the photos up and sees a handsome dark skinned man kissing a smiling Ianto on the cheek. Jack was rewarded with the next photo of a naked, fully erect Ianto handcuffed to the same bed. Jack’s imagination did a little happy dance as the photo confirmed what it already saw, _told you so, looks gorgeous doesn’t he._ A quick flip through the rest of the photos show the same dark skinned man’s lips wrapped around Ianto’s cock. Jack puts the photos away carefully slides the drawer closed and heads towards the living room, mindful of his erection and silently telling his cock to be patient and ‘at ease solider.’

Ianto had just finished putting the rest of the food on the table and was opening a bottle of wine. Jack sat down and the two men began to talk.

\----------------------------------0000000000000000-------------------------------------

Back at the Hub

Gwen was mad that Jack had hung up on her. And what the hell? He should have been here so they could have had some rompey pompey, before Rhys got back. Rhys was always at her beck and call, she assumed Jack would be too. She was expecting her usual Jack that was taking off his trouser by the time the cog door rolled open, they were usually fucking on the desk before it closed. God, could that man fuck. Gwen got wet just thinking about it. But he wasn’t here and he wasn’t coming. _I bet he picked up some tart, that bastard!_ Gwen forgetting that she had a boyfriend. Gwen had not acknowledge Jack and her have been having less sex these last few weeks blaming it on crossed schedules. She refused to believe it was because he met DCI Plod.

Gwen went over to Tosh’s computer and ran the GPS tracking device on Jack’s phone. To her surprise it was less than a mile away and stationary. She was able to pull the coordinates and using Tosh’s location program found that Jack was at a flat. It was a small block of flats and Gwen quickly found to her dismay that an Ianto Jones lived in the penthouse flat. Growling Gwen grabbed her purse and set out to fetch Jack.

Gwen drove her car to the address and parked across the street. Using her binoculars she peered up at the window, glad the shade was open but could not see anything. Jack told her not to call back unless it was an emergency. Gwen was trying to think of an emergency while hoping the rift would alert to get Jack out of there. Gwen continued to watch, hoping to see something….

\-----------------------------00000000000000000000000000---------------------------------

“So Ianto, why are you not named Tiltman?” Jack asks during a lull in the conversation, after complementing the food. _I could get used to home cooked meals again, and talking about non aliens things…._.

“I am, Ifan John Tiltman-Jones. But going by Tiltman-Jones in school and for work was a mouthful so I just go by Jones now. Also it afforded a bit of protection, lots of Jones’s around here.”

“Ifan?” Jack raised an eyebrow.

“Ifan is my name, Ianto is the diminutive, like Robert and Bob, except in my case it like being named Bob but going by Robert. Leave it to the Welsh language to have your diminutive two syllables while my real name is only one. Then there is the fact Ifan is Welsh for John, so I am John John Tiltman-Jones. I did ask my dad why he gave me such a stupid name.” Ianto explains.

“And what did he say.” Jack asked intrigued.

“That they were never going to call me Ifan anyway, so it didn’t matter.” Ianto said rolling his eyes

Jack laughed and the two men moved from the table and sat back down onto the sofa. Turning once again so their thighs touched.

“I think I will call you Yan.” Jack said smiling wickedly a glint of mischief in his eye.

“Oh, we are already at nicknames are we?” Ianto said smirking. “You can’t call me Yan, first off it is awful. And second I _already_ go by nickname, I refuse to answer to a nickname of a nickname. No think of something else.”

“But I like Yan is short and…” Jack trailed off when Ianto gave him the look.

“How about…blueberry?” Ianto say seriously.

“Blueberry, but that is still two syllables. Besides it is a fruit.” Jack didn’t think screaming out blueberry in the middle of sex was all that sexy.

“I like blueberries, they are my favorite fruit.” Ianto says as if that settled the argument. “Or, you could call me Ifan, no one else does.”

Jack thought it over, “No, I still like Yan.”

“Fine, then I will call you…Steve.” Ianto said crossing his arms. He did not like the idea at all of being called Yan, and could see him losing the battle to Jack.

“Steve?” Jack looked shocked, “surely something more sexy than Steve. What about…Tiger, or spitfire, or…captain beefcake!” Jack said waggling his eyebrows.

Ianto laughed, “certainly not! Your ego is big enough already. Nope, Steve it is. Now if you were to say give up the ridiculous idea of calling me Yan and think of something sweet, then I might be persuaded to call you something else.” Ianto gives Jack a rather sexy smile, thinking of several things he would like to call Jack, boyfriend, mine, lover, just a few that pop into his head.

Jack decides to give in for now, but he is not taking Yan off the table. He thinks it would be very sexy to shout when he is coming and is so distracted by fantasy, that he missed the question.  


“what?” Jack asks

“Have you ever been to Bletchley Park? We donated some of granddad’s mementos and memorabilia to the museum there. We were there in 1994 when it was turned into a museum and opened to the public. Granddad even spoke at the event.” Ianto enthused, remembering like it was yesterday.

“Where are your parents now?” Jack asks.

Ianto looks down at his glass, “dead.”

“I’m sorry.” Jack, doing a little math and research of his own knows Ianto just turned 26, quite young compared to his 140+ years give or take a few years.

“No worries. My granddad died two years ago. My dad died when I was 19 of heart failure. My mum died when I was 14 of cancer. My gran also died of cancer when I was 4 or 5. That is when my granddad came and lived with us. My dad owned his own tailoring shop. After he died my sisters…”

“Sisters?” Jack queried. Ianto got up and pulled a photo off the bookshelves Jack had yet to inspect. Jack let out another whistle. Ianto’s sister was a splitting image of him, only feminized. Her face was rounder and softer, but her eyes, nose and lips were the same as her brothers. Ianto was tall and lean; his sister had the same height and boyish figure. The other sister was shorter than the fraternal twins and more curvaceous but just as beautiful.

“Rhiannon is our older sister by 5 years, Ione (Nonny) is my fraternal twin, 4 minutes older, although she likes to think and act like she is 4 years older.” Jack has to hide his smile at Ianto’s tone indicating it is a sore subject between him and his sister.

“I mean 4 minutes, not even 5 minutes but 4 and she likes to try and lord over me.” Ianto is getting worked up, and Jack can’t help but laugh. Ianto looks at him and laughs too, getting the joke.

“What about your family?” Ianto asks.

Jack shakes his head, “parents died, back in the states.”

“no brothers or sister?” Ianto quires.

Jack thinks about Grey and the raiders, “no, died when I was 12.”

“Oh…sorry. Um….are you married?” Ianto asks hesitantly.

Jack raises his eyebrow. “What makes you ask?”

“Well, you were shouting into your phone earlier, I only shout like that if it is someone I’m dating or family. So I just wondered….” Ianto let the sentence go.

“No, there is no one. No wife, no ex-wife.”

Ianto’s eyebrow shot up. “Really….but well” Ianto blushes, “you are rather handsome, hard to believe you haven’t been roped down the aisle yet.”

Jack smiles at the blush. “What about you, married, girlfriend…boyfriend?”

Jack sees Ianto hesitate and tilt his head thinking…

“My former girlfriend died…..she worked for Torchwood too, in London. Died when the terrorist attached Canary Wharf….and…well….no there is no one...at present. After Lisa died I threw myself into work, you know to keep busy and forget about what happened. I dreaded going home to the empty flat. Then one day I looked around and found that while I had been grieving the world had moved on. I lost a lot of friends during the battle, and what with work, I hadn’t been trying to make new ones. So I applied for a transfer to Cardiff, sort of a new start.”

“And how is that working out for you?” Jack asks curiously.

“Well I miss some of my old life in London. There was this great dance hall that played 40’s jazz, you know, Count Basie, Ella Fitzgerald, stuff like you could swing too. I would drag Lisa there at least once a month if not more. But Cardiff is nice. I joined a running group and we meet every Sunday rain or shine for a run around the waterfront. I’ve made some new friends on the force, hit the pubs and quiz nights that sort of thing with the lads. All and all pretty good, I see my sisters and their families more often. Yeah, it was a good move.” Ianto didn’t mention meeting Jack was also a bonus, still thinking about the kiss that almost happened on the couch and well the whole Perry fiasco that had happened just recently…..

“How about some pudding, I make great coffee.” Ianto gets up to prepare coffee and Jack goes to clear the table.

Ianto plates the chocolate tart he made and poured the coffee, Jack leaned casually against the kitchen counter taking a bite of the tart. Jack gave an obscene moan after his first sip of coffee that shot straight to Ianto’s nether regions, making him swallow.

“So…..you like my coffee?” Ianto’s mind dived into the gutter thinking of all the ways he could get Jack to make that noise again.

Jack took another sip and moan again, “oh yeah….”

Ianto’s mouth opened slightly, his tongue touching his top lip, then his lower teeth biting his top lip as he watched Jack alternating between bites of the tart and moans of pleasure drinking coffee. Ianto’s mind is now doing the backstroke in the gutter, with no intention of getting out….ever.

“Ahhhh…..” Ianto tries for conversation, but just then Jack licks his fork suggestively, and his mind which was getting out of said gutter gleefully belly flopped back in.

“More coffee?” Ianto holds the pot out hoping Jack will make more delicious sounds.

“mmmmmm, Ianto, I can honestly say, this is the best cup of coffee I have ever tasted.

Ianto just nods, unwilling to try speech just yet.

“Uh…how about we take the coffee on the balcony, it stopped raining, I think.” Ianto poured Jack another cup of coffee and lead the way.

Stepping out on the balcony was cold but the sky was clear and the lights reflected off the still basin. Ianto clutched his coffee keeping his hands warm, while standing shoulder to shoulder with Jack.

“Beautiful,” whispers Jack in Ianto’s ear. “And I am not talking about the view either.” Ianto turns to look at Jack, and Jack catches Ianto’s lips for the interrupted kisses earlier in the evening. Both Ianto and Jack set their mugs on the ledge, Ianto hands slide around Jack’s waist while Jack cups Ianto’s face. Jack’s tongue gently presses Ianto’s lips which part instantly allowing Jack’s tongue full access to his mouth. Ianto’s tongue meets Jack’s tongue midway and they begin to dance, tasting the coffee off of each other, licking and stroking. Ianto presses closer to Jack deepening the kiss. They break apart after a full minute.

Gwen watches from her car the two men kiss. What the hell! Jack is kissing a guy! _I can’t believe Jack! I mean I thought he was…..straight. How could he prefer that stuffed shirt to me!_

Ianto ends the kiss and leans in to whisper into Jack’s ear, “we are being watched. Car down there, no don’t look. They had binoculars and were looking at us. Friend of yours?”

Jack casual pulls Ianto close enabling him to turn his body to see the car. Dismayed to see it was Gwen’s parked right under a street lamp, Jack could practically see Gwen in the car. Jack was wondering if he should tell Ianto, but thought better of it. He liked where and how things were progressing with Ianto and did not want Gwen to screw things up.

“No, but don’t worry. I will run the plates and see who it is.” Jack recaptures Ianto lips in a kiss hoping for a distraction.

The distraction came but not in the form Jack was hoping for. Like a repeat from earlier alarms sounded from inside the flat. Ianto broke away.

“Sorry Jack, that’s my work phone.” Ianto went to his phone and answered listening for a few minutes.

While Jack’s phone had issued a rift warning. Jack stepped closer to look out at the balcony to see Gwen driving away.

Ianto hung up his phone. “Sorry Jack, that was work. I have to go.” Both men head towards the vestibule.

“Me too, hey. Next time, I will take you to dinner.” Jack is just about to leave, then turns to kiss Ianto once more and heads out the door. Ianto meanwhile finishes putting on his shoes.

Once outside Ianto waits for the patrol car to pick him up. He notices the car was gone.

It was a long night ahead of Ianto; he did not get back to his flat until the early hours of the morning. The only thing he knew was the car belonged to Gwen Cooper, Jack’s co-worker. Sighing Ianto went into his flat. _Great just Great…finally meet someone who I am attracted to and looks like either his co-worker is stalking him or worse they are together and he is stepping out on her. Damn it! It’s Perry all over again!_

 

 

 

 


	3. Close Only Counts in Horseshoes and Grenades

In the late evening......

Ianto laid down to bed and felt a lead ball in his stomach, he was exhausted and could not remember why he felt so rotten. It had been a long day 18 hours and he was finally getting some sleep. Keeping his eyes closed he recounted yesterday, but it felt like years ago. Police paper work, well, nothing bad in that. He was given a cold case, just more work load (12 open cases, what was one more). Went to a crime scene and saw Jack. That made him smile, that and it was reassigned to Torchwood so he only had cursory paperwork to fill out. Jack came over for dinner, another smile. Saw Jack naked, big grin and a lick of lips. A lot in common, good kisser these are definite thing that were good but did not explain the foreboding feeling. Kissing Jack on the deck, Jack calling him beautiful, that one made him blush. The smile disappeared, Gwen Cooper, Jack’s co-worker and _diva twat_ , Ianto mentally dubbed her was parked outside his flat watching them.

He was not looking forward to asking Jack about that, as his hand drifted down and brushed the two angry pale scars the width of a thumb close to his right hip. His hand traveled further until it had reached his hardening cock and slowly he started to stroke imagining it was Jack’s hand. His evening wank was rudely interrupted by the ringing of his phone. It wasn’t his work phone so Ianto reached over grabbed his mobile. Damn it was Jack, there is a god and she/he was taking pity on the young horny DCI. Ianto took a breath and began stroking himself again.

“Hello?” Ianto said into his phone, turning the speaker phone on so he could have both hands free. He leaned back and closed his eyes, while Jack started to talk.

Ianto listened while cupping his balls and stroking his cock. It was hard not to moan, he really wanted to moan and thrust but didn’t want to give himself away. He didn’t think Jack would mind…but he wasn’t sure. They had only kissed once after all, but he was pretty sure Jack was interested in him. He really wanted Jack to talk dirty to him so he could have a good proper wank complete with moaning and groaning. But he stayed still and quiet, occasionally mumbling a reply.

Ianto gasped as he was getting close.

“Ianto are you okay?” Jack asked concerned.

A bit breathless as he didn’t want to come yet and was gripping his cock and thinking maybe a cock ring would be needed.

“Yes, fine.” Ianto managed to breathe out.

“Ianto what are you doing?” Jack asked seductively. Ianto felt even more blood drain to his nether regions, if that was possible.

Jack was lying in his bunker and stoking himself when he decided a little audible from his current fantasy would be welcomed. So Jack called thinking Ianto might be up for some dirty talk if not actual phone sex. It was odd Jack thought as he talked. Ianto was normally very communicative, but he was rather quiet when he gasped lightly Jack’s mind and body went into overdrive.

Ianto was wanking to Jack’s voice. He wasn’t sure if it was before or after he called but he knew sexy gasps when he heard them and that was definitely a sexy gasp, it made Jack salivate that he could not be there in person, and decided that he would help his young Welshman come.

“Ianto,” Jack breathed seductively into the phone, “what are you doing?”

Ianto had his eyes closed, he wasn’t sure if he should say he was wanking or…..

“hmmm….Ianto. Can you feel me stroking your cock with my right hand, rubbing my thumb over your head, my left hand cupping your balls? Can you feel me Ianto?” Jack was very good at phone sex, he practically invented it.

Ianto froze for a moment. Jack knew what he was doing.

“It’s okay Yan, don’t stop, put two finger in your mouth and get them wet with your saliva then circle the head of your cock with them. DO that for me.”

Ianto did as he was told, and the moisture and cool air sent a shiver down his spine.

“Slowly stroke yourself Ianto, close your eyes, it’s my hand.” Jack's own hand was mimicking the movements he was directing to Ianto.

A small moan escaped Ianto. Jack paused in his movement; he didn’t want to come too soon.

“Rub your nipple Ianto, pinch and rub them, pretend it is my mouth on them.”

Jack hears another moan and the bed shifting.

“Thrust into my hand Ianto, tell me how it feels.” Jack imagined a naked and hard Ianto in his bed wanking, it took all of Jack’s will power not to leave the hub and drive over to finish the job Ianto had started.

“So good,” Ianto moan, “can’t hold out much longer.”

“faster Ianto, take your left hand and cup your balls again, brush you arsehole for me, finger it.”

Another moan as Ianto brushed his finger over his arsehole.

“Ahhh feels so good.” Ianto panted.

Jack was panting as well.

“I’m putting my tongue on the head of your cock, I’m licking and sucking the head, can you feel me Ianto?” Jack begins in graphic detail of the blowjob he would perform, swirling his tongue on the crown, and alternating taking Ianto into his mouth.

“Gods yes,” Ianto breathed out. “So close”

“I’m coming” Ianto gave a final tug and came all over his hand and stomach.

Jack came as well. Jack listened to Ianto’s breathing start to slow.

“Ianto, next time, I would like to be there in person. Don’t be shy and ask me over.” Jack purred into the phone.

“mmmm…..yeah, ‘kay.” Came the sleepy voice.

“Good night Ianto.”

“N’ght Jack.” Ianto slurred as slumber over took him.

Jack leaned back and smiled, they were getting closer, it was only a matter of time before Jack was going to make Ianto swear, sweat and scream his name when he fucked him. Jack was surprised at himself. It has been such a long time he has courted anyone (not since Estelle) he hasn’t even been on the pull looking for that instant gratification, and he dropped Gwen the day he met Ianto. All of Jack’s sexual energy was directed at Ianto, all others paled in comparison.

Despite both men’s best efforts and desperate attempts to be together the fates had other things in store for them. Jack was cursing as the rift spat out the detritus of the universe for a week straight, and the weevils! The damn weevil had it in for him as well coming out all hours of the day. While Ianto was working on burglary sting and as of consequence was working nights and sleeping during the day, he even missed coffee and dinner with Jack.

The following week they were so desperate that they had a quick conference i.e mutual hand jobs in the SUV while, after ‘reviewing a crime scene’ that had been determined was Torchwood. Promises to actually spend time with each other the following week passed their lips.

But Ianto was sent to London the following week to testify on a previous case when he worked for Scotland Yard. Jack and Ianto had phone sex every night he was gone.

Last night Jack and Ianto had come back to the flat, Jack had quickly taken a shower but when he returned to the bedroom found Ianto naked and asleep. Jack did not have the heart to wake him, knowing Ianto had been working long shifts the last few days so he settled for sliding into the covers and curling up next to the Welshman and having a quiet wank.

================================================================================

Ianto was vibrating with excitement. Jack was coming over and he was not on call. If they were lucky, which they never were, they might have a few hours of interrupted sexy times. Ianto still was hesitant about the anal sex, but figured there were so many other things they could do that it would be fine. The point being him and Jack would actually be in a bedroom, together!

The intercom buzzed announcing Jack, Ianto push the button to allow Jack in, soon. Ianto opened the door before Jack could knock, fist raised in the air. Grabbed Jack by his coat and pulled him into a terrifying hard kiss. Jack reciprocated immediately, thrusting his tongue inside Ianto’s mouth. Ianto pulled Jack into the flat pushed the door closed and pulled Jack’s coat off. They slowly walked towards Ianto bedroom shedding clothes as they went.

By the time they are at Ianto’s bedroom both men are hard and naked. Ianto is licking and biting on any part of Jack’s skin he can reach, his hand clutching Jack’s hips, while Jack hands are groping Ianto arse and sucking on Ianto’s neck. Both men are grinding their hard cocks together.

Ianto climbs onto the bed and pulls Jack so they are facing each other on their knees. Ianto’s eyes bore into Jack’s as his hand slides down his chest and starts to slowly stroke his own cock, while his other hand on Jack’s shoulder. Jack mimes Ianto’s position, as they stare into each other’s eyes. They move closer so they can kiss and bite each other’s lips, Ianto reaches for Jack’s cock. Jack moves and is tugging Ianto’s cock. Ianto is panting into Jack’s mouth, mutters in Welsh. Jack loves the debauched look on Ianto, he body flushed with sexual excitement, his lips swollen from the kissing his eyes filled with lust a light sheen of sweat over his body. Ianto is overwhelmed by the incredible way Jack he smells, Ianto wants to bury his nose in Jack’s shoulder or arm pit or his cock. Ianto leans close and dips his tongue in Jack’s mouth, like he is licking ice cream.

They are close, Jack is panting into Ianto’s mouth, their orgasm building, Ianto can feel his balls tighten up, so close.

 **RING…..RING…..RING…**.

“ **Ahhh FUCK NO**!!!!” Ianto howls out in rage and frustration. He practically pushes Jack off the bed launches across the bed to his nightstand and grabs his phone.

“ **WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! DO YOU HAVE MY FLAT BUGGED OR ON VIDEO. I AM TRYING TO COME FOR FUCK SAKE! CAN’T I AT LEAST HAVE SEX WITHOUT YOU BUTTING IN EVERY 5 MINUTES JAMES!”**

There was silence on the other end, until to Ianto’s mortification he can hear sniggering.

“Am I on speaker phone James?” Ianto says calmly. Jack is scrambling back on to knees and is glaring at Ianto. In a huff he throws himself against the headboard, crosses his arms over his chest and lengthens his legs all the while his stiff cock stands to attention.

“Uh yeah gov, look I’m sorry about your…predicament, but we need you here.”

“It better be fucking good sergeant Hastings, like the solution to the Mary Celeste or Jack the Ripper’s true identity because if it isn’t…”

“It is gov, I promise…..uh sorry about your night.” There was outright laughter now in the background,

Ianto sighs, “Have a car for come for me in 20 minutes.” Ianto hangs up the phone.

Jack is lying on the bed looking every bit as disgruntled. He looks at Ianto then looks at his still erect cock with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry Jack I have to go.” Ianto crawls over to Jack purposely dragging his body across Jack's hard leaking cock, leaving a streak of pre-cum on Ianto's belly. Ianto and is murmuring into Jack's lips.  
"I'm sorry, I have to go. But stay here and I will be back as soon as possible." Ianto nibbles on Jack's lips a little bit longer then reluctantly drags himself away giving Jack's cock a forlorn look. He is dressed and down in front of his flat when the patrol car pulls up.

They get to the crime scene; a few of the constable are snickering.

He approaches his DS, who is looking anywhere but at Ianto.

“Sorry gov,” James mumbles embarrassed.

“No worries, I am sure the lads will have a new nickname for me next time I shower.” Ianto give him a smile to show there were no hard feelings.

“Right so what was so important I was dragged out of bed.” They were in a small park walking towards a tree. They came close to a very tall tree with yellow police tape and SOCO working around the tree.

“body in the tree gov.” James said.

“a body in the tree, I get called out for that?” Ianto was exasperated. He would really need to talk to his captain about not being called for every little crime.

“well, that is just it. There is a body high in the tree. No way could he have climb up the tree, we have tried, at least not without equipment. And there is no building he could have fallen from. The M.E. thinks…”

“thinks?” Ianto questioned.

“thinks the body was dropped or placed there and then killed. We had to get a crane so the ME could examine him, and get the body down.”

Ianto looks up, it had to be at least 10 meters to the lowest branch and the body was several meters higher that that where the tape marked the body’s location.

“So someone takes a guy what 15 meters up a tree and kills him?” Ianto says looking at James who nods in agreement.

“Hmmm, it is like Poe’s Murder in the rue Morgue. Tell me James have any homicidal orangutans escaped from the zoo?”

“Uh, no sir.” DS Hastings was nervous. When his gov started using fictional works at crime scene it usually means he is angry and frustrated.

“Right….well let’s get up in the crane to get a closer look.” Ianto moves toward the huge piece of equipment.

Ianto spent several hours at the crime scene while SOCO collected evidence and constables went door to door in the neighboring areas. Ianto had to admit it was an excellent mystery of how a man got into a tree without assistance and died leaving no evidence.

Ianto came home in the early hours of dawn, his heart sank when he entered to see the clothes of their earlier, passionate attempt at seduction no longer scattered on the floor. Ianto drags his tired body to his bedroom, he had told James to get some sleep that they would meet back up in a few hours, but Ianto was called by his captain and would return to the station after a brief shower and change of clothes. Ianto pauses and looks into his bedroom where Jack is asleep. He watches for a few minutes wishing he could join him, he would give anything to curl around Jack and sleep for a good solid 8 hours. Instead Ianto pushes off the door frame and quietly backtracks into the shower.

  
Jack awoke alone in Ianto's flat to the smell of coffee. Jack had waited but the last few days and deaths had taken their toll on him so he had fallen into an uneasy sleep only an hour before dawn.  He walks into Ianto's kitchen naked to find the Welshman showered and dressed in a different suit from last night. Jack wraps his arms around Ianto's back and leans in. Ianto stopped pouring the coffee and leans back into Jack. Slowly Ianto turns around and wraps his arms around Jack and nuzzles his neck.

'I hope I didn't wake you."

"hmmmmm," was all Jack replied. "I take it you are going back to work."

"Sorry, homicide last night." Ianto hand were stroking Jack's bare back, wishing that he could crawl into bed, lock the door, turn off the phones and finish what they had started last night.

Jack pulls back and captures Ianto lips gently sliding his tongue across Ianto's lips until they opened. Jack lingered, kissing Ianto deeply. Ianto could feel Jack harden against his cloths, his own body responding.

"mmm, no Jack." Ianto pulled away. "I have to get to work."

Bright Blue eye met blue gray eyes. Jack sighed but let Ianto go.  
"go back to sleep. I'm pretty sure that I will be kept busy for the next few days due to the new case, but maybe we can meet up Friday for dinner." Ianto asks.

"forget dinner, I am hungry now." Jack says lightly thrusting against Ianto.

Ianto laughs but pulls all the way from Jack and puts a coffee cup in his hand.  
"gotta run. I'll call you."

Jack signs then takes a sips then smiles.

"It's not sex but it will have to do." Jack smiles and kisses Ianto one last time as Ianto leaves and Jack goes to take a shower.


	4. Dinner at 8

Dinner at 8.

After much debate and discussion Ianto decides to invite Jack and his coworkers to a diner party to meet his friends and family. Jack is a bit hesitant at first, not that Gwen, Owen or Tosh did not already know about his association with Ianto. It is just that Ianto was _not Torchwood_ and he wasn’t sure if he wanted the two worlds to mix. But as Ianto was inviting his family…Jack had no choice but to invite the gang. Ianto mentioned it was about time they all got together and the ‘family meeting’ over and done with so his sisters would stop pestering him. Jack agreed and both men carefully rechecked their schedules made plans for Friday night at Ianto’s (and what was to be looking more like Jack’s) flat. Ianto would make dinner and the pudding, Jack was responsible for the alcohol.

Ianto confirmed with Jack Thursday night that his sisters and their respective partners would be attending. Jack also got confirmation that Torchwood would attend as well.

Ianto was nervous as he paced from the kitchen to the dinner table to make sure everything was placed just so.

“Relax, everything is fine.” Jack said for the fifth time, slightly exasperated.

“It’s not like you are meeting the queen, although Gwen can be a bit of a princess….” Ianto stopped and smiled at Jack. But before he could reply the buzzer sounded announcing the guest. Ianto let everyone in and took their coats, while Jack waited with glasses of wine in the lounge. Dinner was not ready and Ianto was insisting people try the appetizers as they had three different kinds of cheese. When Ianto noticed that world war III wasn’t about to happen he relaxed and took a seat on a chair by his sister, and made introductions.

“This is my sister Ione, and my older sister Rhiannon. You already met James my sergeant.

“So who is older?” Tosh asks looking at the twins.

“I am” says Ione sweetly looking at Tosh.

“By four minutes.” Ianto puts in quickly.

“It is still older…little brother.” Ione says still smiling at the group as if sharing a joke.

Rhiannon sighs laughing, “don’t get them started.”

“There is nothing to start Rhi. Ianto is _younger_.”

“Yeah, but only by 4 minutes, it’s not really that long of time, take me longer to brew coffee. Beside I think you shoved.”

“What?!? Oh come on Ianto that is too much.” Ione scoffs.

“No really it was hot and cramped, I’m pretty sure I was supposed to be born first.”

“Well….I guess you just didn’t want it bad enough.” Ione was still smiling.

Ianto stomps back into the kitchen, while Rhiannon chuckles.

“Don’t mind Ianto it is a bit of a sensitive subject. He doesn’t like to think of himself as the _baby_ of the family.” Ione, like all older sisters knows what buttons to push to rile up her younger brother.

“4 MINUTES!” Ianto shouts from the kitchen before walking into the lounge, “and dinner will be done.”

“Good, because we’re not getting any _younger._ ” Ione replies as Ianto stomps back into the kitchen grumbling, while the rest of the dinner guests enjoy the sibling banter for what it was. Jack walks into the kitchen.

“Can I help?” Jack asks while wrapping his arms around Ianto’s waist.

“Yes, go back in time and make sure I am first born.” Ianto states flatly, if good naturedly.

Jack laughs and takes the wine to cap off the glasses. Jack liked the gathering. No one talking shop and everyone getting along, for the most part. Ione and Owen’s wife Katie were both nurses and were talking about hospitals with Owen. Rhiannon was talking to Tosh and Tommy, while her husband Johnny was talking to Rhys and Gwen talked about rugby.

While not everyone could sit at the table Ianto moved it so it created a squares shape so at least those sitting on the sofa and settee could see and talk to the people at the table.

After dinner Ione walked up to Jack and touched his arm. Currently Ianto was talking to Tosh.

“You know since my father has passed away it is up to me, as the older sister to give the obligatory speech that if you hurt my brother I will come for you in the middle of the night and bury you where they will never find the corpse.” Ione smiled as she said it but there was a hint of seriousness behind her eyes.

Jack gave Ione his trademark grin while furiously thinking of a reply. “I would never hurt your brother on purpose.”

Ione lifted one eyebrow, and it gave Jack shiver how alike she was to her brother. Jack for his part had that nagging little voice reminding him that the doctor was supposed to show up. Maybe Jack should tell Ianto in case he doesn’t get the chance.

The doctor, he was the one thing that was holding Jack up from fully committing to Ianto. Ianto has not said it but Jack has been spending more time at Ianto’s flat, they had been together for almost 3 months, and Jack was, very content. Once again Estelle face passed before his eyes. Jack had known only pain, loneliness, and one night stands for the last 60+ years. There were a few office romances that never lasted long and even his coupling with Lucia which resulted with Alice was only a few short weeks. He wasn’t sure if he was emotionally ready for the heartbreak that came with having a partner. But part of him cried out for that comfort Ianto had been providing. He had not asked Jack questions when he comes at 3am covered in blood. Just stripped him down put him in the shower then curled around him and sang quietly in Welsh, stroking Jack until Jack fell into an uneasy sleep.

Ione watched as emotions chased each other across Jack’s face. It made her uneasy. She knew Ianto was over the moon with Jack and thinking about asking him to move in together. And she had watched Jack he seemed fairly devoted to her brother. At first Jack’s flirting bothered her, but she saw it for what it was a façade. She also saw how Jack looked at her brother, both with longing and….something she couldn’t quiet say, almost sadness, like Ianto was out of reach.

Ione shook her head as she watched Jack seek out Ianto and wrap his arms around her brother’s waist and kiss his neck.

Ione signed and went to find her own partner who was talking to Gwen about weddings.

“I know, you tell them that you are getting married and they jack up the price times 3! It’s is ridiculous. And when I ask them they give me this hubaloo about serving. I mean they would sever if we were having a party anyway right. So what is the big difference, the white dress?” Ione smiled. She loved Keyna and her vibrant and beautiful soul, and down to earth reasoning. Ione slide her around her fiancé waist and listened to her go on about wedding plans. Ione had to admit Gwen had some good ideas and soon all three women were talking animatedly.

After all the guests had left Jack pulled Ianto away from the kitchen and started to slow dance to music only Jack could hear. Ianto smiled and leaned his head on Jack’s shoulder, swaying.

Ianto looked up to kiss Jack and which became messier and more frantic until they were pulling off each other’s clothes. Aside from a few hand jobs Jack and Ianto had yet to consummate their relationship. Not of the lack of trying, it was just they rarely had a night together. Jack tried to make it over to Ianto’s a few times a week but it was always in the wee hours and Ianto usually fell asleep after letting Jack in, so Jack just curled around him. Tosh and Owen both promised to babysit the rift tonight so they could have the evening together.

Jack sat on the couch and pulled Ianto into his lap. Jack was thrusting and biting Ianto’s lips while his hand were clutching Ianto’s shoulders and head, and the Welshman was moaning and thrusting back, panting holding onto Jack’s shoulders

“Jack….” Ianto moaned when Jack’s hand left his shoulder and was pinching his nipple.

“ummmm.” Was all Jack responded with when he broke the kiss and latched onto Ianto nipple, tonguing and biting the nub.

“Huh, Jack!” Ianto panted and moaned simultaneously.

“Could we? Ianto tried; decided he was only going to get Jack’s attention if he was not occupied with Ianto’s body. With a mighty shove he pushed Jack against the sofa.

Jack’s eyes were ablaze with desire and passion.

“Could we.” Ianto started.

“Go slower?” Jack countered, that’s usually what the novices asked for in Jack’s experience. He would agree to anything right now provided it meant he could return to laving Ianto’s nipples.

“Yes, uh no,” Ianto stammered, blushing.

Jack looked at Ianto.

“Could we go into the bedroom?”

Jack smiled, “oh, yeah.” And before Ianto could move Jack stood up, Ianto hooked his legs around Jack’s waist surprised Jack could lift him so easily. Jack stumble towards the bedroom, he spent a few minutes pinning Ianto to the wall and thrusting against him which Ianto happily moaned and trusted back. Jack latched onto Ianto neck and suckled making sure to leave light bruising before he moved on to a new spot.

Then Jack finally moved them into the bedroom and gently laid Ianto down on the bed. Jack was quickly unbuckling Ianto’s trouser when Jack’s VM and phone rang.

“I thought you were…” Ianto began, and then threw himself onto his back and out of Jack’s reach in frustration. Jack tired not to laugh as Ianto looked like a kid who was told Christmas was canceled.

“I am, hold on.” Jack grabs his phone and barked into it. It was a few minutes while Ianto could hear the tinny voice explaining something to Jack. Jack meanwhile continued to unzip Ianto’s trousers, purposely running his knuckles on Ianto hard cock. Ianto tried to bat Jack’s hand away but Jack actually hissed at Ianto, so he stopped. Jack with one hand pulled Ianto’s trouser and boxers off. Jack was stroking Ianto as he listened to a frantic Tosh explain the situation. Jack Rested his mobile between his ear and shoulder while his other hand fumbled for the lube on the nightstand.

Jack closes his eyes and sighs, “yes, fine, be there in….15 minutes. No wait just pick me up outside in 10.”

Jack closes his mobile and looks at his young and slightly debauched lover. He was desperate and achingly hard. Jack figures that he could at least get his lover off, before the team showed up. He had what….about 8 minutes. Jack is the master of torture, he has had dark days and yes, he has used sex as torture. Jack figures he could have Ianto off in….2 minutes. He would have liked a little more time but Jack moved quickly and by the gasp elicited for Ianto….Jack was doing everything right. Ianto was panting and moaning in seconds as Jack went to work alternating a deep throat blow job and finger fucking and massaging Ianto’s prostate. Ianto was sweating and babbling in Welsh when Jack shifted his weight to his knees and added both his hand into the mix. Soon Ianto’s hips were thrusting into Jack’s mouth and with a final scream Ianto fill Jack’s mouth with the warm salty come.

Ianto was spent and shaking from coming so hard it hurt. He has never had a sex like that and was still feeling the aftershocks. Ianto whimpered a little as Jack took one last lick on his sensitive cock.

“You have to go.” Ianto says tiredly, he could barely keep his eyes open.

“I have to go” Jack replies kissing Ianto’s eyelids, nose and lips.

“Coming back?” Ianto asks hopefully.

Jack smiles and leans over to kisses Ianto, “definitely coming back.” Jack grabs the quilt and covers Ianto as he makes his way to the door.

“Don’t forget to take the spare keys from the drawer.” Ianto says as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

Jack flies out the door coat swirling around his ankles, meeting the SUV on the curb. _Hmmm took me 3 minutes, I must be slipping….going to need to practice more._

Ianto hears the door close and decided that he would shower later, when the bones came back into his body


	5. Sex and Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is a bit choppy at the beginning, I didn't want to actually write another chapter so I combined a bit.

The following morning Ianto drove Jack to the plass, he still did know where the Torchwood office was but Jack told him to park by the Millennium Center. Ianto parked the car as close to the entrance as he could without blocking traffic and looked over at Jack.

Ianto couldn’t believe they finally were able to achieve the impossible, sex with each other. Ianto still felt the slight throb at the base of his lower back as a reminder of the night. It was perfect and insane, Jack had turned Ianto into a screaming, swearing mess. Ianto was so over stimulated at one point that Jack had to actually stop before he passed out. They spent most of the night fucking and recuperating, they took turns topping and Ianto found he was rather good at making Jack beg and wriggle. He blushed every time he thought about Jack and some of the things that came out of his mouth.

Ianto also told him about his past with Perry after Jack asked about the two small scars on his right hip.

“It’s why I had to be sure you weren’t with Gwen. See I was sort of dating this guy Perry and he told me he was single, so we started dating. We hadn’t progressed to uh… Jack just nodded. “Anyway turns out he wasn’t single or at least hadn’t told her yet. Perry called me, we were going on a date, I went to answer the door but it was his girlfriend Dell. She stabbed me twice before I could shut the door and call for backup. It didn’t hit any major organs but I went into shock. I pressed charges but Perry begged me to drop them, she was unstable and had stopped taking her medication. Needless to say she had a history. I went ahead with the charges and Perry hasn’t spoken to me since. I later found out they live together. So he lied to me the entire time…..”

Jack assured Ianto he was not seeing Gwen but she was nosy. Ianto accepted what Jack said and then proceeded to kiss every square inch of Ianto’s body effectively making his forget about their conversation…….

“So…..” Ianto says looking as Jack unbuckled his seat belt

“Yeah” Jack said grinning. Ianto smiled back, remembering their night.

Ianto leaned over and was intending to give Jack a chaste kiss knowing he would not see the other man for a few days and wanted a few more minutes before they parted.

Jack deepened the kiss immediately and leaned over to unbuckled Ianto’s seat belt. Soon tongues were battling and one of Jack’s hands were unbuttoning Ianto’s waistcoat and shifting his tie, the other clenched in Ianto’s hair. Ianto’s hands were frantically groping any part of Jack he could hold on to, including feather touches to Jack’s very obvious bulge in his pants.

Tosh, Owen and Gwen were walking back from a café when they saw the black ranger rover parked close to the hub. Suspicious by nature they drew closer.

Tosh hid her laugh behind her hand as she saw Jack and Ianto snogging each other senseless like a pair of teenagers. Owen was smirking and Gwen….folded her arms across her chest. She was still angry that Jack was seeing an ‘outsider.’ Jack used to talk to her, now he talks to Ianto, and she feels put out.

Owen strolls up to the driver’s side window and knocks on the glass with his key ring. The two men sprang apart, abet not easily as Ianto’s hands was, Owen chose to ignore, firmly down Jack’s pants, and Jack’s hand was inside Ianto’s shirt.

After disengaging from Jack Ianto got out of the car and was franticly buttoning and tucking in his shirt all the while stuttering and blushing.

“Uh…just…uh….Jack…dropping off….” Jack had by now gotten out of the car and was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Making no move to hide his obvious excitement in his trousers, and very slowly buttoning up his shirt.

Ianto had the intense feeling of Deja-vu from when he was 16 and was snogging Fallon Crawford when her father came out to find out why they had been parked in front of the house for an hour instead of coming inside. Ianto had stammered though that explanation too, but at least his trousers were buttoned up that time. _How does one button up trousers without making it obvious_ , and settled for buttoning his jacket in hopes that no one notices.

“well….I should get going. Nice to see you all.” Ianto says as he smooth down his hair and adjust his tie.

“So what are your intentions with Jack?” Owen says giving him _that look_ and crossing his arms across his chest.

“uh….” Ianto pauses not sure if Owen is taking the piss or he really is serious. He knew Jack’s team was small and close knit, except for maybe Gwen. He wasn’t sure about her yet…

Jack laughs and saves Ianto from answering.

“Come on kids, tell me one of you got me coffee.” Jack says walking over to Ianto. Gwen holds up a coffee in her hand.

“My hero.” Jack says to Gwen and winks.

Jack leans over and kisses Ianto.

“I’ll uh…call you. Maybe we could do this again sometime.” Ianto whispers not wanting the team to hear.

“Oh yeah, we are definitely doing that again.” Jack says breathing into Ianto’s mouth. Ianto and Jack starred at each other intensely and were just leaning forward for another kiss when a cough broke their concentration.

“You planning on coming to work Jack, or are you going to snog Ianto here on the plass all day?” Owen asks.

“Well if I had a choice?” Jack says still looking at Ianto. And like all intense lusting moments this one was broken by Ianto’s phone ringing. Ianto sighs and touches Jack’s forehead with his own.

“Duty calls.” He says quietly.

“Tonight?” Jack asks.

Ianto smiles, “tonight.” Then another quick kiss and Ianto waves to the rest of the team and gets in his car and drives away. Jack watches him leave, feeling lighter than he has in years….not since Estelle has he felt so, carefree.

Jack hasn’t dated anyone outside of Torchwood in so long he has forgotten what it is like to be away from it all and submersed himself in everyday life and concerns. He was certainly feeling very close to Ianto and already was thinking about a future with him. _Once the doc comes and fixes me…._

“So Jack, what was that all about?” Tosh nudges him in the ribs as they walk towards the paving slab for the lift.

Jack gins and Tosh, “a gentleman never kisses and tells….but since I am no gentleman…Ianto….”

“oi! Harkness, we don’t want to hear it!” Owen says flabbergasted. He has heard enough of Jack’s stories and some of them strangely turn him on. Now was not the time as he mentally tried to forget the hand down his captain pants.

==============================================================================

Jack was just getting ready to leave the office and meet Ianto for dinner when he heard it. The doctor was here after 100 years of waiting…. Jack didn’t even debate for a second, grabbed the hand and raced to see the doctor. The doctor would make him better would fix him. Not that Jack had a death wish but right now he was completely smitten with Ianto and could see himself with a family and growing old. He wanted to be normal, he wanted a life.

Ianto was just walking to the restaurant expecting Jack to already be there and was slightly surprised he wasn’t. Ianto got a table and waited for Jack while looking over the menu and reminiscing about last night. The key to his flat weighted heavy in his pocket, Ianto had decided as Jack practically lived at his flat already to make it official. He was going to give Jack the key tonight.

The waiter came by to take Ianto’s order when he realized Jack was 20 minutes late, he phoned Jack’s mobile and work phone with no reply. He ordered a beer telling the waiter he would wait for his friend.

Ianto wait for two hours, he ended up leaving the restaurant paying for a meal he never ate called Jack a few more times then started to walk toward the Millennium Center. He walked for another few hours looking for any signs of Jack and when he exhausted all possibilities went back to the station.

Ianto spent all night looking for Jack. His sergeant James Hastings came in early to see his usual straight out of GQ boss looking worried and harassed. He was wearing the suit from last night, which meant he never went home and was paler than usual.

Ianto tried one last time to call Jack’s cell phone which went to voicemail. He even tried Jack’s Torchwood number and no reply. Ianto sat back thinking.

“You okay gov’?” Hasting asked concerned wondering if a new case had come in, but there was nothing on the board.

“Yeah, fine…fine.”

“It’s just that you have been sitting there staring off into space for the last quarter of an hour, something wrong?”

“Yes, I mean no. I’m not sure. I…uh…I will be right back.” Ianto left a confused Hastings and went downstairs and both them both coffee. Hasting watched him carefully. He knew his governor and Ianto was certainly upset.

Ianto saw that there was an email from a T.Sato in his in box and opened it.

_Jack is missing, has he talked to you or told you were he was going? Toshiko._

_No, we were to meet for dinner last night but he never showed. The last contact I had with him was at 7.06. I’m sorry Tosh. If Torchwood needs any help please let me know. I am sure I can arrange for some constables. Ianto_

Ianto sat back in his chair and continued to stare off into space. _So Jack is missing, just like that. Guess that pretty much answer the question of Jack moving in._

Ianto got up so abruptly that Hastings was startled.

“Gov?”

“Nothing, I just need some air. Do me a favor, and uh….don’t answer the phone.”

Hasting nodded, _don’t answer the phone_ was code for _I need some time to think do not take on any more cases unless we asked for specifically_.

Ianto went for a walk to the park then down to the water front. Ianto didn’t want to think why Jack left, why not at least call to end it. Then realized he left Torchwood too. _He left us all,_ Ianto’s brain screamed at him, there must be a very good reason Jack wouldn't leave all of us, but it didn't matter, _Jack left me_ was the only thought circling around his head. It was dark by the time he made it back to the precinct, Hasting had left a note on his desk, they were off on call and to have a good weekend. Ianto took the note crumpled it up and threw it in the bin. Jack and him were supposed to spend the weekend together.

Months passed, three to be exact. Ianto and Tosh spoke only a few times since Jack had disappeared. Ianto packed up all of Jack’s belonging from his flat and met Tosh to return them. Ianto did not want any reminders of Jack. Ianto offered assistance again and was politely declined. Tosh invited Ianto out with the Torchwood crew which he politely declined. Ianto had nursed his broken heart back together but decided he wanted a break from dating. Ianto threw himself into work taking on more cases until Hasting complained he still had a social life and offered to set Ianto up if he didn’t stop taking on extra work. Ianto took the hint and decided to focus on the case load they had already.

The fourth month into Jack’s disappearance Ianto found himself on a cold evening loading his suitcase into the boot of his twin sister’s car for a ride to the airport. Traffic was light and they made good time. Ianto kissed Iona good bye and told her he would see her in three weeks. Ianto’s time to take mandatory holiday had arrived and Ianto had decided a trip to New Zealand. Just some place warm sounded just the ticket.

Ianto checked his luggage and walked onto the plane and away from Cardiff and sorrow.

 

 

 


	6. Unwelcome Back

Jack had returned form the Year That Never Was, and surprisingly enough was not tempted to travel with the doctor when given the chance, he felt the doctor only offered after calling Jack wrong and putting him through hell on board the Valiant. And Jack had to admit, his passionate crush on the doctor had cooled after witnessing the doctor embracing the madman that tortured Jack, whispering words of forgiveness and love. Also he was missing a certain pale Welshman and his team.

Jack was surprised to have arrived four months after he had left. The doctor said it had only been a few days….at most. Jack wondered how his team was, how Ianto was.

But Jack figures he has faced worse things than an angry team or a pissed of boyfriend (well more than boyfriend but 21st century labels didn’t really have a term for what Jack would call them, if he did labels that is…).

Jack waved goodbye to Martha and the doctor and went to the invisible lift where after much shouting and questions he was back with his team. Jack was working in his office when Gwen as usual walked in without knocking. Of all the team she was the one who would not leave well enough alone and kept badgering him. Jack for his part was searching though his messages, his heart leapt when he saw an email from Ianto. But it soon plummeted when it he saw it was written two weeks after he left. Ianto asked why he was given the silent treatment, and could Jack not have ended things better though communication? Jack’s heart broke. By the tone of the email it was going to be a lot harder to get in Ianto good graces again.

Jack was scanning the other email and tuning Gwen out when he heard her say Ianto’s name.

“What?” Jack asks looking at her for the first time.

“I asked why you didn’t tell us! We are your team Jack we deserved to know!” Gwen practically shouted.

“I was meeting Ianto. I did not have time. I already told you Gwen, now drop it.” Jack is getting angry. He knew that he hurt Ianto and how it must look to the younger man to be dropped right after Jack took his virginity only that night. And Jack was hurting from the year of torture and not having Ianto to come home to much less comfort him. _Gods could I go for one (more likely three or four) of Ianto’s pasties, a hot bath and being curled around Ianto in bed._

Jack wanted the time alone to find Ianto to explain. He would make it up to his team, _somehow,_ but not right now. He needed to find Ianto to make sure he was alive and somehow repair their amazing friendship that Jack had come to cherish. His horror on the Valiant made him realize that Ianto was very important to him and that if labels made thing easier between the two then Jack would not quibble.

There were no more emails or IM from Ianto after the first two weeks. Gwen finally stomped off realizing Jack was ignoring her completely. Jack sighed and ran his hands though his hair. He would lie down briefly, then a shower and some hot food, and go and find Ianto, explain as much as he could, and hope.

Jack took the ladder into his bunker; sitting on his bed was a box. Jack opened the box and his heart sank. Inside were the spare clothes and toiletries he had kept at Ianto’s. Moving the box aside Jack crawled onto the camp bed pulled the covers over himself and closed his eye. He didn’t expect sleep but to lie down was heaven. Four hours later Jack was fresh from a shower and back with his team, he took them all to dinner, Katie and Tommy included. Jack wanted to invite Ianto but a call to his work and personal mobile went to voicemail.

Dinner was excellent, Jack splurged and bought champagne. Toasted his team and told as much as he dared about his reason for being gone. He did not tell them he was gone for a year or that they were missing time, but that he had to help the doctor. They were not satisfied but both Owen and Tosh were glad he was back. Owen hated being in command and having Gwen continuously challenge his orders. He eventually allowed her to call some of the missions to get her off his back.

Jack sat with his team and tried not to fidget, he wanted to be there it’s just that he really wanted to see and talk to Ianto, to try and smooth things over. But anytime he made to get up to call Gwen was questioning him until he finally snapped at her about using the toilet promising to come back in a few minutes or if she didn’t trust him to escort him. Gwen blushed and apologized, especially as Rhys kicked her under the table.

Jack got up and making a detour went outside and called Ianto’s mobiles once again, still getting voicemail. This time Jack left a message on both apologizing and asking if Ianto would call him back.

Later that evening in the hub Jack quietly asked Tosh to remain behind just for a few minutes. Tosh agreed but pretend to pack up knowing Gwen was watching them like a hawk. Luck was on their side when Rhys called and Gwen went reluctantly home casting a longing look at Jack.

Jack went over to Tosh’s station and asked her if she any contact with Ianto while he was gone.

“A few times, first right when you had left.” Jack winced at her tone.

“He offered assistance if we needed it, saying he could assign a few constables for help. We declined, but it was tough Jack. Tommy and Katie both came to help out and Rhys, the sweet man sent care packages of food. Gwen does not deserve him. I don’t know what he sees in her. Anyway, about two weeks later Ianto asks to see me saying he has some of your things and would like to return them. I picked up the box, we made some small talk and that has been it. There have been a handful of crime scenes that we ran across each other. He was polite asked how doing were, but that is it. We haven’t run across each other for a few weeks now.”

“Could you maybe access his phone records,” Tosh raises her eyebrows. “I’m just….I called and I know I deserve it but all I get is voicemail. I just want to see him and check the CCTV.” Jack uses his puppy dog eyes. Tosh rolls her eyes and soon is tapping away on her keyboard.

Her brows furrowed and more tapping.

“What is it?” Jack is worried, Maybe Ianto moved, maybe he was injured, maybe….maybe……

“I just hacked into police database. Ianto is on 3 weeks holiday leave starting last night. He has a flight booked to…Wellington, New Zealand leaving in….an hour.”

Jack just nods then spinning on his heals runs to the SUV. Tosh remains at her station the CCTV on so she can help Jack get to the airport.

Jack races to the airport and thanks Tosh as she manipulated the lights in his favor. Jack pulls up and flies out of the SUV, Tosh is telling him which airline and gate Ianto is departing in. Jack runs through the airport but gets held up in security. He shows his Torchwood ID but the security team dithers, finally jack assures them there is not a terrorist threat and races past them. Jack thinks he sees Ianto and calls out, but the figure keeps moving. Jack runs fast to catch up grabs the man’s arms and spin him around but it isn’t Ianto. Jack apologizes and continues full speed to the gate.

By the time he gets there the gate is closed and the Ianto’s plane is taxiing down the runway. Jack thought momentary of having it called back but decided that would not get him in Ianto’s good graces. He would have to be patient and wait the three weeks.

With a heavy heart Jack watches Ianto’s plane speed up and gain altitude disappearing into the dark watery gray skies.


	7. Vacation all I ever wanted

Previously:

Ianto went to take a shower before his flight while Ione waited in his lounge having a cup of coffee, when Ianto’s private phone rings. Ione curious gets up and goes over to the kitchen and see that Jack Harkness is calling. Quickly she presses the mute button to silence the ringing. Then waiting anxiously she listens to and deletes the voice mail and log of the call. Ianto was going on vacation and was going to enjoy himself. Ione was not pleased with Jack and didn’t want him to ruin her brother’s vacation. Ianto was already upset Jack up and left him. Ione replaced the phone and sat back on the couch. Soon they were leaving the flat and heading towards the airport. Ione watched her mirrors hoping she would not see a black SUV in them. She only breathed when she saw Ianto walk through security.

 

Ianto slept though most of his flight and woke up to the captain welcoming them to sunny Wellington where it was a balmy 21 degrees Celsius. Ianto stretched and rubbed his eyes. Despite sleeping through most of the plane trip he did not feel rested.

One week later……….Back in Cardiff………………….

Jack trying to make up for his for his absences was working extra hard and taking more rift calls solo in order to give his tired team a rest. It was on the eleventh call in a week that Owen finally started shouting at him seeing the strain he was under. Owen ordered him to stay behind while him and Gwen took the call. Jack sat at his desk his head in his hands. He has been plagued by nightmares and was not eating or sleeping. Ianto was on holiday and Jack was afraid to call him, even though he was desperate to hear his voice. He was afraid Ianto would hang up on him or shout or worse, not say anything at all.

There was a quiet knock on his door before Tosh entered. She smiled at Jack and walked over to his computer. Jack watched her perplexed. She typed away then stepped back, smiled at Jack and walked back to her desk.

Jack looked at his computer and smiled what felt like the first time in years. Tosh had hacked into Ianto facebook page, and there on the screen was his Welshman in New Zealand. Ianto took pictures of the scenery, and architecture. Jack smiled as he read his exploits about being on the island. Jack looked though the pictures Ianto had posted admiring the eye Ianto had for capturing images. _Must be from working at crime scenes_ Jack thinks.

Jack hears a ringing on his computer and see a small red icon of a phone. Then the voice he has been longing to hear.

_Ianto, brawd bach, how are you? How is your trip going?_

_-Amazing Nonny, I love it here. It is so beautiful. I have been driving around the island and have seen some of the most beautiful scenery. I met some pretty cool Maori and was invited over for beer and ended up staying for a wedding. I have never met such nice, open people. I ended up saying in the one tiny town and went surfing every day. Did you see the pictures of the Kauri tree?_

_I did! I can’t believe how big it was. I can totally see how Peter Jackson made New Zealand Middle Earth. David wants to know if you have seen any orcs or elves._

_-several, seriously you can’t walk in a forest without seeing them (Ianto says laughing)._

_Where are you now?_

_-Waitomo, they have these glow worm cave, unique only to New Zealand and Tasmania. So I am repelling down a cave, then floating in the underground river on a inner tube which is where the worms are, then we rock climb out._

_Sounds crazy, scary._

_-(Ianto Laughing) Nah….it’s going to be grand. I think when David and Mica are older I am going to take them here. David would love it._

_I wouldn’t count on it. Rhi is pissed at you._

_-why?_

_Because she told you explicitly NOT to submit Mica name for Howell’s. Rhi got the acceptance letter two days ago and has been cursing you ever since._

_-Excellent. I already told Rhi that I would take care of it. Come on Nonny, Mica is brilliant, she needs a good school. I mean she already can speak Welsh and German and her reading skills are superb.. She is talented and smart and needs a school that will foster her education. I mean you turned out alright and if Rhi had…._

_I don’t think that is the point brawd bach. (_ Nonny interrupted, Jack had a feeling this has been a long standing argument)

_-What! Should Mica just rot on that fucking estate like Rhi! Mica has the opportunity to escape that god forsaken pit, I would think Rhi would be glad one of her children has the brains to actually go to University. Not that David isn’t great, but…he more like his dad. Tell me you are not with me on this._

_I am…it just that, you over stepped your boundaries. They don’t have the money…_

_-I told Rhi I will pay for everything._

_And how is Mica going to get to school everyday_

_-I will personally pick her up and return her home. And if I can’t make it I will have a taxi do it. Come on Nonny this is good news. Our niece is one of us, we have to make Rhi see sense._

_I will try but seriously Ifan do not call just yet. Let Rhi calm down on her own. Johnny was pissed too, kept making comment that you didn’t trust him to take care of his family, things like that. So….have you talked to James at all?_

_-No why? Is everything okay?_

_Oh yeah fine, saw him last weekend. I met his new girlfriend. Elsa._

_-I thought her name was Cameron?_

_Blonde?_

_-nope red head, must be a new one. Probably will be another by the time I get home. Love you Nonny, I have to go my ride is here. I will call you in a few days. Suss out Rhi for me. Cheers!_

_Love you too! Be safe and go fuck some boy and girls while you are there!_

The phone went dead.

Jack heard more ringing then and wondered who the next call was from.

- _Hastings._

_James it Ione. Look I just talked to Ianto._

_-How is the Gov?_

_Great, I mean he sounds like he is having fun and really relaxed….. I didn’t tell him Jack Harkness was back in town. I asked if you guys had talked. Look anyway, don’t tell him Jack is back._

_-I won’t Ione., you can trust me. I wished that bastard had never returned. I don’t like arseholes hurting my mates._

_I know, you are a good friend James, thanks._

_-no need Ione. So what did you think of Elsa?_

_Quite the hottie._

_-Yeah she sure is. Maybe we can go on a double date this weekend. I really want you and Kenya to meet her, I think she might be the one._

_(Ione laughing) You say that about all the girls you date._

_-yep and someday it will be true.  
_

_Ta James, got to run I am on duty.  
_

The phone goes dead……

Jack looks at his computer his heart heavy. He knew Ianto would not be happy but somehow it made it even worse to hear his sister and friend conspiring against him. He wanted to scream that he left for Ianto, to get fixed, so he could live with him, maybe start a family, grow old together. But Jack was cursed with immortality. Anger erupted in Jack and with a sweeping hand pushed everything off his desk.

Tosh, Owen and Gwen all heard the crash, but Owen was quicker and sent the girls for coffee while him and Jack had a talk, man to uhhh…man.

 


	8. If Not for Coffee Than for Me

If not for coffee than for me

Jack had watched from the CCTV as Ianto had arrived home safe and sound from his holidays. Jack had spent the few weeks deciding the best approach to try and reclaim his friendship with Ianto.

Jack watched as a casually dressed Ianto walked to the café. Jack knew he would not be at work for a few more days and that on Ianto’s day off he would go to the café to read the paper, then to the farmers market for groceries and then spends the day making food and watching movies. Jack waited until Ianto entered the café then saying telling his team he was getting coffee practically ran to the café, ignoring their shouts to bring lunch back. Jack entered the café and saw Ianto drinking coffee and reading the paper. Jack smiled at the sight, he took a moment to see that Ianto looked health and fit, his tan from his holidays was already fading. Jack order two coffees and walked over to the table and placed the cup of coffee on the table.

“I didn’t order….” Ianto began as he looked up and saw Jack.

The two men looked at each other both believing they would not have seen the other ever again.

“Mind if I join you?” Jack asks hesitantly.

“Tables all yours.” Ianto says and he folds up the paper and gets up so fast the coffee spills. Ianto is walking fast towards to the door, ignoring Jack’s plea to wait for him.

Outside Ianto feels a hand on his arm and is turned around to face Jack.

“Ianto please let me explain.” Jack keeps a hold of Ianto’s arm.

“Explain what! Where you have been for the last four months? Why you couldn’t be bothered to at least ring up to tell me to fuck off, you left that to PC Cooper. Fuck you.” All the pain and sadness he felt because of Jack’s leaving hit him full force. He tried to shrug off the other man’s arm but Jack held on tighter. All Jack wanted to do was to hold on to Ianto and never let go.

Jack could see the pain on Ianto’s face and knew he would have to explain everything and hope for forgiveness.

"Do you know what I realized Jack, that I don’t know you at all, after all these months. Oh, I know you like my wild mushrooms pastes that you work for Torchwood and have a mobile phone. I don't know where you live; I don’t even know where Torchwood is! There is no Jack Harkness listed as living in Cardiff or the UK for that matter. You don't have a driver’s license, rental agreement, or utilities bill or library card. You don't exist. I suppose I should have asked more questions, maybe we could have gone to your place or something, but I trusted you!"  
  
"I know, it just....," Jack tried.  
  
"Do you know what I did Jack when you didn't show up for dinner? When I couldn't reach you by phone. I went to the hospitals, I went the morgue, and I called every single police station in a 2 hour radius in case you have been listed as a John Doe. I spent weeks looking for you, hours looking through CCTV footage for any sign of you. I had no way of getting a hold of your co -workers, I ran up against the same wall none of you exist. I ran into Gwen Cooper a month after you had left and she as good as told me that you were back and to fuck off. I was worried about you. I don’t know what happened to you, were you alive, dead, kidnapped, in a witness protection scheme. Nothing, and you know what Jack, after all this time, I think it is better that way."  
  
Ianto turned and walked away tears were threatening to cascade down his cheeks and he really did not want Jack to see how upset he was. Jack watched him leave heartbroken. Jack had so many regrets, he wished he could have told Ianto he was leaving there just wasn’t time, and now he has lost his reason (well one of them, but the most important one) for returning. Jack caught up with Ianto and slides his arms around the younger man pulling him close. Ianto didn’t shrug him off, but he did keep walking.  


“Just give me an hour, I will tell you everything, show you Torchwood, please Ianto, just one hour. What have you got to lose?”

“No.” Ianto kept walking.

“Half hour.” Jack pleaded, “I’ll tell you everything and after that if you still want to walk away I won’t bother you again.”

“You won’t bother me now and if you do I will have a restraining order placed against you.” Ianto was angry at Jack for hurting him and already threatening to walk away again!

Jack got a head of Ianto and was facing him forcing Ianto to stop.

“Ten minutes, just ten minutes, please Ianto.” Jack was desperate, he didn’t know what he would do if his plan didn’t work. He could see Ianto considering his suggestion.

“Five, starting now.” Ianto said looking at Jack.

“Not here.” Jack said. Ianto raised his eyebrows and crossed his arm across his chest.

Jack pulled Ianto towards the Millennium center.

“Torchwood, I want you to see, I can explain it better.” Jack grabbed Ianto hand and pulled Ianto towards the paving stone of the lift.

“Okay here we go.” Jack smiled at Ianto and pressed the button on his VM, the stone slowly descended. Ianto briefly caught off guard grabbed onto Jack for support but then quickly let go.

Ianto looked around as the lift slowly descended into the hub. Ianto could see Tosh working at a desk with three monitors. The hub itself was interesting in a science fiction way, with the water and very industrial setting.

Jack jumped down the last foot and held his arms open.

“Welcome to Torchwood.”

“You work in a sewer maintenance room?” Ianto looked at the concrete walls and scattered remain of forgotten coffee cups and take away containers.

“It’s not a sewer maintenance room,” Jack says applaud, “I prefer underground lair, has a nice ring to it.” Jack pouted, how dare Ianto not be impressed with his secret underground alien hub.

Tosh had watched the two men from the CCTV, she had gotten up and walked over and offered her hand to Ianto. Ianto shook her hand and exchanged pleasantries.

Jack had already started the tour and was telling Ianto about Torchwood, Ianto was only half listening,

“Wait what, did you say aliens?” Ianto had stopped looking around and focused on Jack,

“Yes, Torchwood was established in 1897 by Queen Victoria to defend Earth against supernatural and extraterrestrial threats. Over here is our medial bay. Owen is autopsying a blowfish.”

Ianto looked at the half human half fish and was wondering if he was hallucinating. Owen looked up nodded and then began explaining what had killed the blowfish. Ianto followed Jack further into the bay to get a closer look. Owen was pointing out the similarities and difference between human and blowfish anatomy. Jack explained there were already several alien species living all over the world, most of them either blended in with humans already or lived in quiet societies. Torchwood assisted those aliens who were pulled through the rift.

Ianto had to admit he was impressed but still not sure until Jack took him down to the cells where he saw a weevil and a hoix and a few other aliens. Jack explained about the weevils.

“I’ve seen them, twice, once in London and once here. I thought they were Halloween masks.” Ianto says while Janet is hissing at him.

As they were walking back up to the hub Ianto had gone very quiet. Suddenly he stopped on the stairs and looked at Jack.

“Canary Wharf.”

Jack took a deep breath, “Invasion by the Cyberman and Dalek.”

“I thought something was odd, not everyone can have the same mass hallucinations, and the damage... “ Ianto is very quiet when they walk back to the hub.

Jack takes him to the kitchen, “how about some coffee than we can go down to the archives.” Jack puts the kettle on to boil water then starts opening cabinets looking for the instant coffee. Spooning the crystals into relatively clean mugs….well just don’t drink on the side with lip stick…he passes the mug to Ianto who looks at it dubiously. “Afraid we are out of milk, might have some sugar around….”

“Uh, no….no worries.” Ianto says taking the mug cautiously. Ianto just carries the mug around while Jack talks, pretending to sip and looking for the first opportunity to set the mug down and ‘forget’ about it

A screech over his head provides the perfect opportunity for Ianto to actually spill the coffee as he trips while trying to hide behind Jack when a dinosaur lands in front of them, its elongated beak opening and closing in a menacing sort of fashion. Ianto was calculating his chances of pushing Jack to distract the monster and make a run for it.

“And this is Myfanwy, our guard dog.” Jack beams at the pteranodon. “She might be a little cranky; I have not fed her this morning.” Jack reaches over to the closest desk drawer and pulls out a bar of chocolate. The crackling of the paper silences Myfanwy and she tilts her head in anticipation. Jack breaks off a piece and tosses it lightly at the pteranodon.

“Here you try, she loves dark chocolate.” Jack gives the rest of the bar to Ianto, and nods in encouragement. Ianto take the bar and breaks of a piece and slowly steps forward. Ianto speaks to her softly in Welsh, while holding out a slab of the chocolate bar. The pteranodon tilts its head and stretches her neck out to take the chocolate. Ianto and Myfanwy repeat the process, both of them leery of each other. Once all the chocolate was gone Ianto held out both hands, palms up to show there was no more chocolate.

“All done…good…dinosaur.” Ianto says again in his soft Welsh.

Myfanwy lunges, ungainly towards Ianto and thrusts her beaks into his hand rubbing her ridge. Ianto smiles in amazement, stroking her in wonderment and awe.

“Looks like you made a friend.” Jack smiles _thank you Myfanwy, what boy can resists a dinosaur._ It was with reluctance that Ianto left the pteranodon and followed Jack to the archives, and only because Jack promised more time with Myfanwy when they came back.

They spent another hour in the archives, looking at alien technology and debris that had come through the rift. It had been over two hours by now and Ianto was more at ease around Jack and taking an interest in Torchwood.

Jack took Ianto to his office and closed the door, they both sat down on the couch. Jack took a deep breath and began.

He told Ianto everything, about being from Boeshane Peninsula, his brother, the Doctor, his inability to stay dead, the years as a time agent and being on earth. Ianto sat quietly listening. When Jack started to talk about his time on the Valiant Jack paused and swallowed, a tear trailed down his cheek. Ianto reached over and placed his hand on Jack. Jack finding courage from the touch continued the rest of his story. By the end Jack was emotional exhausted, turned and looked at Ianto “I came back for you.” They looked at each other Ianto felt tears prick his eyes and leaned his forehead against Jack’s.

 

Ianto had gotten up and left Jack momentary, returning with a glass of water. Jack drank gratefully and Ianto sat next to him, once again taking Jack’s hand. They sat there quietly lost in their own thought.

Ianto was conflicted he was hurt Jack had left and angry, but after seeing Torchwood and hearing Jack pour his heart out, Ianto didn’t know what to do. He cared for Jack deeply but was afraid to get hurt again.

Ianto turned to look at Jack, “I’m sorry.” Jack didn’t even ask for what, he just knew. Jack was leaning in to kiss Ianto when his door burst open and Gwen came in and paused.

“What is he doing here!” she screeched. She did not like or want Ianto anywhere near Jack or Torchwood, they were hers damn it!

“We are talking, Gwen. Do you need something?” Jack is angry and flustered; he still needed to talk to Ianto. He would have to talk to Gwen again about her attitude and walking into his office when the door was closed. He was not happy with how thing happened in his absentness.

 **“** I…uh…need to talk to you.” Gwen stuttered through an explanation.

“Can it wait?” Jack pointed looked at Ianto, “I am busy with Ianto at the moment,”

“Actually it can’t. I really need to talk to you.” Gwen began. She had to think quickly to get Ianto out of the hub; she didn’t want Jack to get attached to him again.

“Maybe I should,” Ianto stood up but Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

“Gwen I am sure it can wait, if it is that important write it up and I will look at it later, right now I need to finish my conversation with Ianto.” Jack stared at Gwen hard, which finally drove her out of his office.

Ianto looked from Gwen to Jack; he was very good at reading situations and noticed that things have cooled considerably between the two.

“We haven’t finished the tour yet,” Jack says breaking into his thoughts.

Jack stood up and offered his hand to Ianto who took it and was up on his feet, Jack led him to a manhole in the office an after Ianto looked at him confused, Jack nodded and Ianto climbed down.

Jack followed and soon Ianto was looking around the small room with the camp bed, small table and wardrobe.

“My bedroom,” Jack said spreading his arms wide in a welcoming manner.

Ianto looked at him confused, “I thought you lived in some sort of barracks?”

“I do, it is a barrack of one.” Jack said triumphal if a bit sad.

Ianto sat down on the bed, Jack sat next to him. Jack wasn’t sure how things were going to work out; he was desperately hoping Ianto would forgive him.

Jack hesitantly began, “I know it’s a lot to take in, I just…” Jack paused unsure what to say.

“I need time Jack, time to think. It’s…a lot.” Ianto felt horrible telling Jack that he couldn’t forgive him right away, that they would not go back right away to how things were. But Ianto need time. He believed Jack, and could see signs of PTSD in the man for the year on the Valiant. Ianto was wondering how he could speak to Owen on his own for a moment, even though he was probably sure Owen saw the signs as well. But there was more, Ianto loved Jack and as time went on wasn’t sure if Jack felt the same way.

Jack and Ianto made their way out of the hub, Jack trying not to be too devastated that Ianto needed time, he understood he really did and when Jack thought about it, he did have the time.

Jack sat at his desk twirling a pen and praying for the rift to do _something_ , it had been boring the last few days. Jack missed Ianto; true to his word Jack had given him time and space to think things through. It had been over a week and he still has not heard anything. A beep notified Jack that he had a message. Jack opened the message with his heart pounding; it was from Ianto, an invite for coffee if Jack was free. Jack typed back he was ready anytime. Ianto said 20 minutes and Jack was up getting his coat and striding through the hub.

Jack waved to the others as he made his way to coffee and hopefully back to Ianto.

It took a lot of patients, flowers, chocolates and dates but Ianto and Jack came back together. Ianto also told Jack the night his disappeared he had planned on giving Jack a key to the flat. Jack whispered into the Welshman’s ear that he would earn the key again.

While not quiet as exhausting as the first courtship they still had to fight for their time together between cases and rift alerts. However when Jack did show up at the flat late at night and covered in blood Ianto knew the truth and held Jack just a little bit tighter than before.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Two years later……

Jack and Ianto are in their flat, arguing. There are brochures scattered on the table. The argument has been brewing for the last few weeks and finally come to a head.

“So that is it then. I always have made my intentions very clear Jack since we started being together. I understand if you would rather not be a part of my decision! Then get the fuck out, I won’t waste my time on you!” Ianto was shouting at Jack, he has never been so angry. Not even Jack leaving had he been this angry.

“You don’t understand!” Jack shouts back.

“I understand you are afraid to live, fuck Jack we all are afraid, that is the whole point of living. But you are either in or your out, make up your mind. You live with me; love me, for however long that is 40 to 50 years, what have you got to lose?” Ianto shouts.

“You! I lose you!” There are tears streams down Jack’s face.

Ianto walks over and cups Jack’s face in his hands, “yes, you lose me to old age and death, maybe whatever it is we have wanes and we separate in a few months, Jack, its natural. But think of the time we could have together, am I not worth it? Am I not worth those years in your life, in your heart? I know I wouldn’t give you up so easily if the rolls were reversed.” Ianto says pained.

Jack leans in and kisses Ianto. Ianto had asked Jack to commit to him, to them. Ianto wanted to adopt a child and wants Jack and him to raise it together as their own. Jack cannot remember when he had wanted someone so desperately and been fearful of rejection. Lucia…Alice it had ended bitterly.

Ianto breaks the kiss and looks at Jack waiting for a decision. Jack nods and wraps his arms around Ianto; it would hurt too much to walk away now anyway. Ianto is right; he would rather have the years with him than without. And maybe this time he would get to be in his child’s life….. _his child._

“How are you so wise being only 27.” Jack asks looking at his lover.

Ianto smiles, “I have an old soul, wise beyond my years.” Ianto kisses Jack once again. “Now, are you ready to sit down and talk?”

Jack nods and goes to the table to look at the brochures; Ianto sits next to him and starts rubbing his back.

“I could do this you know, I mean…..”

Ianto nods. “There are some very good agencies; we could also find a surrogate.”

“No, I mean….I could have our child.” Jack says. The rubbing on Jack’s back pauses. “Ianto you know I’m not from around here, it’s not unusual for men to carry children in my time. I will just stop taking birth control and have Owen synthesize a hormone to induce fertility.”

“Men can have children in the 51st century…..wait, you are on birth control. DO mean to tell me that I could have potentially knocked you up! Jack! You should have told me, what about all the times we didn’t er….practice safe sex! “Ianto is starting to hyperventilate.

“Ianto calm down, the birth control I take is full proof, not even your super sperm could impregnate me.” Jack is trying not to laugh at the look on Ianto face which was half panic and half pride at the compliment.

“Would the child carry your….ability?” Ianto asks quietly.

“No, my ability is not passed on through my genes. They will carry both our DNA.” Jack looks at Ianto and it hits him hard. He wants this. He wants this badly. He wants to have a child with Ianto, someone to always remind him of the love they have and share.

Jack takes Ianto face in his hands. “I want this; I want to have our child.” Ianto kisses Jack passionately finding themselves on the dining room floor practicing to make baby.

Epilog:

“Ianto! I need you here NOW!” Jack screams into the phone, he is furious and by George he is going to make Ianto pay.

“I am at the hub door; perhaps someone could come and unlock the door to let me in.” Ianto is calm and cool, used to Jack’s mood swing by now.

Tosh quickly let’s Ianto into the hub where Ianto races down to the med bay seeing his lover sweaty and in distress.

Jack is panting and cursing in a rather flowing soft language. Ianto moves closer to stroke his brow and mummers in Welsh.

Jack groans once again and curses Ianto in several languages, none of which are English. Ianto merely asks Owen for an estimated time. Owen replies he isn’t sure but thinks within the hour. Ianto tells Jack that in an hour it will be over.

Ianto moves to start rubbing circles on Jack’s rather large belly, placing kisses on the exposed skin and whispering to his son to come out that daddies want to meet him. Jack looks at Ianto and for a moment is overwhelmed with joy and happiness. He had vowed never to get pregnant again, but when Ianto said he wanted a family and given the option of surrogate or adoption, Jack struggled finally deciding he wanted their child. After all he could not pass his ‘curse’ to his children, Alice (Melissa) was human and aged normally, so why not. That way the child would have both their genes. He would be someone who Jack could look after when Ianto has passed on, to see their love grow and his genes passed down from generation to generation, with Jack there to protect them.

Owen decided the time was now so Ianto stepped and holding Jacks hand watched as Owen preformed a C-section on Jack and their beautiful son was born. Owen laid the crying tiny child on Jack’s bare chest. Jack cooing in that same flowery language at his son. Ianto crying and smiling kissing both his partner and baby.

They named their son Nathan Gray Harkness Jones, he had Ianto nose, and lips and eyes, but Jack’s bronzed skin and brow line, and he was beautiful and perfect.

Jack took time off from Torchwood to care for their child, marveling at how his life had turned out, the chance taken to live and have a family everything he has been denying himself for centuries. He had Ianto whom four months into his pregnancy Jack, blaming hormones, dragged to the courthouse for a civil partnership. Ianto was the perfect partner for Jack, so calm and caring. They had moved to a house two months before their son was to be born.

Eighteen months later Jack was just coming back from the park with Nathan when his phone rang, it was DS Hastings. He was shouting/crying at Jack. There had been an accident; Ianto had been shot point blank in the head, died before he hit the ground.

Jack just stood in the street holding his son, paralyzed with grief.

One month later, Tosh, Owen and Gwen watched as Jack walked into the blue police box his son in his arms, not looking back.

Sixteen years later……

"Come on Dad, Hurry up!"  The young man is pulling his father by the hand across the Plass where the doctor and the TARDIS had landed. Nathan was anxious to see everything. They were visiting his father; Nathan had waited years to see where his fathers lived. It was so very different from his own upbringing on the Boeshane Peninsula where he lived by the beach, and in warm weather and sand castle buildings. It was paradise as far as Nathan was concerned, warm sunny weather year long, open air markets, just enough rain for food to grow and collect for drinking, but never a drought and never during the times when school was out.

  
Nathan looked around the bleak gray skis and concrete buildings fascinated. Nathan walked holding his dad's hand gazing all around at the people, no aliens. Jack and Nathan didn’t stand out they blended in. That was another thing that fascinated Nathan. Nathan and his father were the only two humanoids on the Boeshane Peninsula, most of the aliens resembled trees, birds, lizards and some had gills or tentacles also there was no differentiation of sex. Here there were male and female. Nathan tried deciphering the males from females and found it very confusing.

  
"Jack!"

  
Both Nathan and Jack turned to see an older woman with black hair and big green eyes waving at them with a young girl around 16 with sandy blonde hair. The two women approach the men. The sixteen year old girl looked at the handsome kid who looked her age but was holding hands with some guy her mum knew and rolled her eyes, the guy was cute and probably not normal.  
  
"Gwen" Jack smiled and spoke in a soft flowing language to the younger man with him.

  
"Is this Nathan?" Gwen asks slightly shocked. He was handsome, his skin was berry brown from the sun, but his eyes and nose and lips were Ianto. Nathan has Jack's hair which flopped casually and sexy over his brow line and the bright enchanting Harkness grin.

  
Nathan smiled and spoke the same language Jack had a moment ago, smiling at Gwen.  
Jack slide his arm around Nathan giving him a squeeze then returns to holding his hand, "yep, is she your daughter Gwen?"

  
"Oh, yeah, sorry this is Anwen. Anwen this is Jack and Nathan."

  
"Hey," Anwen said. The guys were was a haut! Anwen was giving Jack the eye much to her mother’s frustration.

  
"What’s up with your son, he mental or something?"

  
"Anwen!" Gwen blushed at her daughter’s lack of manners.  


Jack looks at Anwen brows furrow, "nooooo, why?"

  
"Why are you guys holding hands then? I mean he is what 16, a bit old for that isn't he." Anwen looks at Nathan again.

  
Nathan looks at his father for translation. Jack looks at Anwen. "We are not from around here, where we are from it is perfectly normal to hold your offspring’s hand."

  
"For how long?" Anwen looks at them and thinks _weird; I wouldn’t be caught dead holding my dad’s hand anymore._

 

 _"_ Well, forever actually. We are a very tactile society." Jack says hoping Anwen would drop the topic. It was one of the reasons Jack had postponed coming to Earth, he didn’t want his son to be exposed to this backwards society with their uptight morals about sexuality and the need for labels.  
  
Nathan broke in and was asking Jack what was wrong and who these people were. Jack briefly told Nathan that he used to work with Gwen and that this was her daughter. Nathan asked Jack why Gwen was not holding on to Anwen. Jack fought not to roll his eyes, trust the teens to notice the differences. Jack explained it was a different society less physical. Nathan asked if he should stop holding Jack's hand and Jack replied no so forcefully Nathan actually jumped, but put his arm around his dad’s waist and made soothing noises. Nathan knew his dad was very sensitive about touch and compensated by rubbing his back and telling his dad it was fine.   
  
"So where did you end up Jack?" Gwen asks hoping to redirect the conversation. It was a bit disconcerting to see a younger version of Ianto hugging Jack and speaking soothingly.

"Boeshane Peninsula, where I am from. We went into the 52nd century where there are no raiders and there is peace and prosperity.

"Anwen, why don't you show Nathan around while Jack and I catch up." Gwen wanted to get Jack alone, just to see if there was still something between them. She had pinned after Jack once he left and now was her chance.

"No, I would prefer if Nathan stayed with me, Owen and Tosh are going to meet us in a few hours. Nathan and I are going to visit Ianto."

Nathan once again said something in Boeshane, giving Gwen he was impatient.

"We could drive you there." Gwen offered,

Jack thought he would have preferred to go alone but the need for transportation overridden, he didn’t want a cab and renting a car for a day was more time consuming than he was willing to do.

"Thank you." Jack said. Gwen turned and they followed. Gwen told Jack how she and Rhys divorced, that she left Torchwood and went back to the police force (not mentioning she was still a constable). Jack just nodded, not really caring. Nathan happily looked around making comments that made Jack smile and letting go of Nathan's hand put his arms around his shoulders into a hug. Nathan rested his arm around Jack's waist. And started chatting and pointing out a few oddities making Jack laugh. Jack promised to take Nathan to a few of his and Ianto’s favorite eatery, Nathan was anxious to try pizza and Indian.

"So does he speak English?" Anwen asked Jack. Jack sighed, "No, English is a dead language, but he does speak Welsh, Jack supplied helpfully.

"I don’t speak Welsh; no one does anymore, just the oldies. Why does he speak Welsh and not English?"

Jack was trying not to roll his eyes. "Because he wanted to learn his father's language. Nathan actually speaks over a hundred and twenty nine languages fluently Jack says proudly. "Nathan is short listed to become a translator next year and will be working with Sigma-Archer commune with the traders.

  
 Anwen looked at Nathan, "so why didn’t he learn English if he was going to come here?”

“Anwen!” Gwen glared at her daughter, so Anwen dropped the subject.  
  
Twenty minutes later they were at the cemetery having ridden the rest of the way in Silence. Jack thinking it was a mistake to come back to Earth. He had told Tosh and Owen of his return and also Felix the new head of Torchwood. Felix must have told Gwen. Jack tried not to roll his eyes at Gwen’s very obvious overtures to becoming a couple again. That she could travel, Anwen is old enough or could come with them. She wasn’t tired down with anyone, just subtle hints. Maybe years ago before he knew Ianto he would have been tempted but now….Gwen would be shocked to learn that Jack had not two but three different ‘companions’ that lived with him and Nathan full time. That didn’t include the ‘companions’ of Jack’s companions or the other aliens that would breeze in and out of the commune. Nathan already had two companions of his own and it was looking like the Syrylien was making overtures as well. It was so cute to watch them court, what with the Syrylien leaving little presents for Nathan on his windowsill and Nathan singing at night to the shy alien that hide in the trees. Jack smiles when he thinks how Gwen would react that Nathan still sleeps in Jack’s bed (most offspring never leave the home of their parents), with Jack’s companions too (it was a really big bed encompassing almost all of the room. It was not unusual to find the upwards of seven aliens snuggled together in the morning) Nathan was not ready to leave his dad yet, although he did spend the night over at one of his companions family communes last week. Jack tried not to sigh, he was not ready to let Nathan go yet, he was still so young and looked and acted so much like Ianto that it was like living with his husband again. It’s why they were here so Nathan could see where he came from and for the first 18 months of life lived.

Anwen sat next to Nathan with her arms crossed. If he spoke English she would have taken him around to meet her friends, as it is, why bother. Sure he was super cute, although maybe they could snog for a bit. Anwen would have to get Nathan on his own and see if he was any good.  
  
Jack and Gwen had gotten out of the car, "Gwen can you give us some time?" Jack reached out and Nathan took his hand and slowly the two men walked into the cemetery. 

Jack explained the burial process and answered Nathan question. All too soon they were at the gravesite. Jack paid handsomely to keep the gravesite weed free and annuals to be planted and tended to.

Nathan looked at the well-tended site. There was a headstone written in Welsh, and flowers that bloomed around a boarder. Jack sank to his knees tears flowing, pulling Nathan with him. Jack holding onto Nathan told him to talk to his father, and Nathan looked at his dad confused. So Jack started to talk, he told Ianto about leaving the planet and raising their son on Boeshane. Jack told stories about the escapade their son had gotten up, bu the end Jack was smiling and crying, telling his husband how he missed him. Nathan spoke in Welsh and told him about his life on Boeshane, how much he loved his dads that he had pictures from when he was very young and that dad (Jack) had wrote down their story. He also had diaries, but didn’t understand some things. Nathan told him about his childhood and school, about his heartbreaks and crushes. He told him he was excited to see Wales and try the different food and just how different it was in an exciting way. Jack just held Nathan and cried. Once Nathan was done Jack spoke and told his husband about his life, and missing him. How he was trying to be happy, and found that overtime when something happened to make Jack think of Ianto he would smile rather than cry. That Nathan was amazing and beautiful and they couldn’t have done a better job of raising him. Jack and Nathan spent over an hour at the gravesite, until both were exhausted from crying. Jack pulled Nathan up and together they walked back to the car. Jack could hear Anwen complaining about how long it was taking.

Jack pulled Nathan in for a hug and kiss before they emerged into the car park. He didn’t want Anwen to make things uncomfortable.

Lucky for Jack Owen and Tosh had called while there were at the gravesite so a disgruntled Gwen drove them back towards the plass. Jack greeted the rest of his team and got caught up with their lives. Tosh squealed when she saw Nathan and hugged him fiercely, marveling how big he had gotten and how handsome. Jack took everyone to the Indian restaurant they frequented when last together. Jack was having a grand time telling them about Boeshane and raising Nathan. Nathan had taken to holding Tosh’s hand and when Tosh pulled out a translator (advanced for earth a relic for 52nd) they found they could communicate, with occasional translation from Jack.

Anwen rolled he eyes and asked to leave to go be with her friends, and Gwen snapped she could, disappointed Jack would not let Nathan go with her.

The table roared with laughed when an excited Nathan tried his first take on India and made a face and spit it out, then frown at his dad. Jack explained that there were no preservatives on Boeshane; everything was fresh from the sea or fields. Nathan glared at his dad and demanded an explanation. Jack laughed thinking how much like Ianto he looked right now. But Nathan being a brave sport tried a little bit of everything then declared Boeshane food to be superior.

After lunch they group walked around Cardiff. Jack took Nathan to all the places he went as a child, the park, and farmers market and arcades. Tosh was now married to an engineer for the city. Owen had also married a nurse who worked at the same hospital. Occasional both of them did freelance work for the new Torchwood team that now comprised of 12 people.

For a finally Jack took Nathan and the rest for pizza, which to Jack’s surprise Nathan loved. _Of course he loves it. He loved it as a child and it was Ianto’s favorite food too. Come to think of it, I craved pizza all the time when I was pregnant._ Nathan begged Jack to order more so he could take some back with them to Boeshane. Nathan thinking he could open a market stall and sell pizza. Jack laughed and so did the rest of the table when Jack told them Nathan’s idea.

The streets were dark and quiet when the group slowly made with way back to the plass. Gwen put her arm though Jack’s, forcing him to slow his pace. Jack gripped Nathan’s hand harder to make sure he would not try to go to Tosh. He knew what Gwen wanted and as usual the Welshman would not take no for an answer.

They arrived at the blue police box. Nathan kissed Tosh, Owen and Gwen goodbye, smiled and waved then went inside the TARDIS. Jack kissed and hugged Tosh, and much to Owen’s dismay was also hugged and kissed. Reluctantly Jack also hugged and kissed Gwen but on her head. As he let go he heard,

“Take me with you.” Gwen says in a small voice. Jack knew that voice. It was the same one she used when she wanted her way. The same one Jack would fall for if he wasn’t careful.

Gwen had on several occasions tried to break Jack and Ianto up early on in their relationship, to the point Gwen had convinced Ianto they were sleeping together. Jack was furious with her and luckily Ianto was not as gullible.

Still it rankled Jack that Gwen would try once more.

“No Gwen, the 52nd century is not for you. Nathan and I have our own life and family. I don’t think you would be very…comfortable.”

“But Jack I can adapt, I can….” Gwen pleaded. She missed the fun and adventure Jack brought into her life. She missed the sex and envy of her friends when she would bring Jack around to the pub.

“Goodbye Gwen.” Jack stepped away from her, waved to Tosh and Owen and disappeared in the TARDIS.

Jack found Nathan on the floor in the console room with the doctor eating pizza.

“Hey, I thought you were going to save some of that?” Jack sat down next to his son and took a slice.

“Yes, Nathan was telling me his idea, brilliant! Now I bet you two are ready to go home?” The doctor grinned mischievously.

“Yes, and only home, no side trips and Doc, 52nd century please.” Jack winked at the Doctor.

“Very well then Allons-y!”

The End


End file.
